Hybrids
by Kitk12
Summary: Hybrids were created as pets for people, but Orochimaru saw more than pets in them he saw potential weapons. He created super hybrids for his use in ruling Japan, but his plans were stopped when the Konoha task force found out  Summary Inside
1. Hybrid lab

**So here is a story idea I've had for a while now hope you like it! :D I know all of you must be like WTF? This isn't chapter 8! :(**

**Don't worry I am working on it so don't worry it will be out soon! And I'll try to make it longer than the rest of the chapters and I promise that it will be a great chapter!**

**So for the mean time please read this and tell me what you all think! :D**

**Summary: Hybrids were created as pets for people that could afford them. they were all made to act like mindless animals. Orochimaru was a scientist that helped create these hybrids, but he saw something more in them. He soon developed the super hybrids. these hybrids, unlike their counterparts, were created using the DNA samples that Orochimaru accuired from ancient demons that lived thousands of years ago. Orochimaru's plans were stopped by the Konoha police force. Orochimaru's experiments live with families now and very happy. Then things turn for the worse as Orochimaru escapes prison and starts causing havic with his new and improved hybrids. now its up to his old experiments to fight off the Neohybrids and take down Orochimau.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"KABUTO! QUICKLY GET THEM IN THE VAN BEFORE THEY GET HERE!"<p>

"Yes master Orochimaru!"

Kabuto quickly ran about the lab grabbing cages that held children in them. These children weren't normal mind you, they were creations of Orochimaru. They are hybrids! They are not normal hybrids, these were created from DNA samples found from demons that lived thousands of years ago. Orochimaru created them for his own purposes. Not like his fellow colleagues who created them as pets for the public to buy and raise as animals.

A young wolf hybrid watched both men as they ran around the room getting things to throw in the van or disposing of evidence of their crimes. He looked around the room seeing that everything was in chaos as the two men tried to get everything and get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Sasu, what's going on?"

The wolf looked to his friend in the other cage. He was a fox hybrid with orange fox ears on his head with a tail and whisker marks on his cheeks. He had blond hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. He like all the hybrids had only tattered shorts to wear as clothes.

"Were getting out of here Naru," said Sasu.

"But how?" asked the confused fox.

Sasu just rolled his eyes not wanting to waste time explaining how. He instead swiped a clawed hand at the lock keeping him in the cage. The lock fell to the floor with a clank. It went un noticed as the two men ran around. Sasu climbed out of the cage and walked over to Naru's and did the same to his lock. Sasu made a shushing motion with his hands telling him to be quiet. They quietly tip toed out of the room. They almost made it to the door unnoticed until Naru sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

Sasu quickly looked behind them with panic seeing that they were spotted. He quickly grabbed his friends hand and dashed out of there calling him a Dobe as they ran.

"QUICKLY AFTER THEM! THEY MUST NOT ESCAPE!"

Kabuto ran after the fleeing hybrids. He chased them through the corridors of the building. Other people in lab coats were startled when they saw the two hybrids run around unattended.

"STOP THOSE TWO HYBRIDS!" shouted Kabuto.

The scientists tried to help Kabuto by standing in the hybrids way or making a grab for them. The hybrids were to smart and slippery for them to catch.

"Naru we'll have to split up to make things harder for him to catch us!" shouted the wolf as he by passed another person.

Naru slid between someone's legs getting a shriek. "But what if one of us gets caught?" asked the scared fox.

Sasu smirked and pulled the fox along with him. "We won't I promise!"

Feeling reassured the fox nodded. Sasu signaled to split up now. They both ran down separate corridors making the grey haired man grow irritated and angered.

He pulled out a walky-talky to contact Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama we have a problem."

"_What is it?"_

"The hybrids split up I don't know which one to chase."

"_Get the one with the Uchiha genes. The fox one was a failure anyways they can keep him, but the Uchiha one is valuable bring him back!"_

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto ran down the left corridor where the wolf ran down.

* * *

><p>Naru was scared not knowing where to go or what to do. He was at the moment running away from a group of people who saw him and thought he was a lost hybrid. Oh how Naru wished that Sasu hadn't left him!<p>

Naru jumped into a cart that had a bunch of clean sheets in it. He hid as he listened to the people pass by without notice of him. Naru sighed in relief at having outsmarted the humans. He peeked out of the cart to see if anyone else was around. He looked to the left of the corridor and down the right. He saw Sasu's head peek around the corner. Naru smiled and waved him over.

Sasu looked at him and ran over to him. He was a few feet away when he felt hands grab him.

"Gotcha ya little shit! Now come on we don't have that much time."

Sasu struggled in Kabuto's grip. He looked at Naru who looked at him, scared for him. Sasu pleaded with his eyes for him to stay hidden inside. Naru refused and jumped out of the cart when they rounded the corner. He was about to run after him when he was grabbed.

Naru yelped as he was lifted up from the ground.

"What are you doing our here little guy? You should be with the other hybrids going out to the pet store."

Naru struggled in the man's grip as he took him to a loading dock where they had a truck filled with hybrids in cages.

"Now hold still! I know it seems scary, but just calm down!"

The man placed Naru in a cage and locked it so he doesn't slip out. Naru looked around frightened at what was going on. He moved about in the cage as he was lifted up and placed into the truck.

'_No! I have to go save Sasu!'_

Naru slipped a paw out of the cage to try and unlatch it. The man who grabbed him waved at him thinking he was waving goodbye. He tapped the trucks side in signal to go. They closed the back of the truck and left the building.

* * *

><p>Sasu glared heatedly at Kabuto as he placed him once more in an accursed cage. Kabuto made sure to put on a much tougher lock this time. He picked up Sasu's cage and placed him in the van with the others. He closed the back doors of the black van and jogged up to the driver's seat. Orochimaru was already in the passenger seat waiting.<p>

"Hurry up! We need to get out of here before the cops come!"

Kabuto quickly started the car and pulled out of the building.

Sasu was trying to break the lock, but it was proving to be quite difficult.

"Troublesome, why don't you quit with the racket and just lay down and enjoy the ride."

Sasu glared at the deer hybrid in the cage below him.

"I'm not a lazy ass quitter like you Shikamaru and Naruto is out there still."

Shikamaru looked around surprised thinking that Naruto was already in the van with them. They all suddenly felt the van jerk to a stop making them all stumble in their cages.

"W-what's g-going on?" asked a scared rabbit hybrid.

Sasu focused on his ears to hear what was going on outside.

"_Orochimaru you are under arrest! Come out with your hands up!"_

"Hn, it would seem that Orochimaru has been stopped by the police."

"D-does that mean we're getting out of here!" asked a pink cat excitedly.

"*sigh* who knows, they might just kill us all as soon as they found out what we are," said Shikamaru.

Everyone glared at his words, but they couldn't help thinking that he could be right. They all shielded their eyes as the back doors were opened and flashing lights flooded their vision.

"Fugaku-san! They're all back here!" shouted one of the police officers.

A man with long black hair and black eyes with a stern face stepped up to the back to see all of them. Fugaku turned to glare at the handcuffed Orochimaru who only smirked.

"Tell me Orochimaru what were you planning to do with a van full of illegally experimented on hybrids?"

"Well to put it simply I was planning to use them to crush this city and rule the world like all evil scientists do."

Fugaku glared at him, "Take him away to a jail cell where I won't have to see his slimy face!"

The officer nodded as he pulled Orochimaru to a police cruiser. Before Orochimaru was placed inside he shouted something to the chief.

"Oh! Fugaku-kun! I hope you like what I did with one of your DNA samples he's the little wolf in the cage on top of the deer's! HAHAHAHA!"

Fugaku gave him his most deadly glare before looking in the van to see for himself. He saw a wolf hybrid trying to break the lock on its cage. He didn't deny that the wolf held a striking resemblance to him and his wife. If it weren't for the animal features he could have passed off as his son.

"Chief what should we do with them?"

Fugaku contemplated it. He looked at the officer.

"Count how many there are and find out how many they created."

"Yes sir!"

As Fugaku turned away he heard one of the hybrids speak.

"Let me go! I have to get to Naru!"

He turned back around to see it was the wolf who spoke. It surprised him seeing as hybrids were created not to speak.

"Sasuke-kun please calm down!"

"Shut the fuck up Sakura! I don't have time to sit in here and wait!"

'_Quit a mouth on him.' _Thought Fugaku. He bent down to be eye level with the wolf.

"Who is Naru?" he asked.

"He is a hybrid like us. He was left back there in a laundry cart!"

Fugaku nodded. He commanded his men to go inside and search the laundry carts for any hybrids. Fugaku turned around when he heard something fall on the ground. He saw the wolf dash out of its cage and run towards the building. He cursed seeing him get away. He commanded the rest to stay and watch the hybrids to make sure that none of them got out.

Sasuke ran around the building trying to find Naruto. The man was still following shouting at him to stop and wait, but he has no time to do that he needs to find Naruto! He sniffed the air trying to find his scent. He only found traces of it here and there, but it wasn't enough. He finally found the laundry cart where the scent was strongest. He jumped in throwing the sheets out trying to find him. He growled in disappointment at not finding him. For the second time that day he was grabbed and hoisted up.

"Hey there what are you doing out here?"

Sasuke growled and bared his canines at him in anger. Fugaku finally caught up with the wolf and found him in a man's hold.

"Thank you for grabbing him," he said as he took the wolf from the man.

"Oh, is he one of your police hybrids in training?"

"Uh, no he was actually part of a case that we have been investigating."

"Oh I see. I thought he was another escaped hybrid. Just a few moments ago I found a little fox hybrid and took him to the loading docks to be taken to a pet store."

"WHAT? You sent Naru to a pet store!" shouted the angry wolf. His eyes turned into a furious red with three camas spinning wildly.

The man looked shaken at the once black eyes of the hybrid. Fugaku looked at his eyes with amazement before covering them with his hands.

"Where exactly is this shipment of hybrids going?" he asked. He held the now thrashing wolf.

"Um, t-to the pet store down town."

"Thank you." Fugaku ran out of the building to see that the sun was starting to rise. He ran towards his car and placed Sasuke inside. "Stay here we will get your friend just wait here patiently."

Sasuke nodded reluctantly. Fugaku walked over to his second in command Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi I want anyone who can to take at least one hanyou home for now. We will investigate all of their files later. I want the file on the wolf and fox hybrid on my desk."

"Yes sir."

Fugaku jogged back over to the car and got in the driver seat. He looked at the wolf to see he was already strapped in and looking at everything with curious eyes and analyzing it. Fugaku had an amused look on his face as he started the car for the drive to Konoha downtown.

* * *

><p>Naruto was scared he had no idea what was going on. He had his tail curled around him protectively. He wished Sasuke was here he would know what to do. He felt the truck come to a slow stop. He waited anxiously as the truck was opened and the unloading began. When he was finally moved out of the truck he was presented to a bald chubby man. The man looked at him greedily with money in his eyes. He backed away from him in his cage making him chuckle.<p>

"Oh yes! This one will bring in a great fortune! I'll take him!"

The cubby business man handed over the money for the hybrids he bought. He had buff men carry the cages inside. The man looked into his cage as they placed him down. He took out the key for the lock on his cage.

"Now let's take you out and see how good you look."

As soon as the cage was unlocked Naruto bolted out of there nocking the fat man on his ass. Angered the men shouted orders to chase after his money!

Naruto ran as fast as his paws could to get away from the men. He ran out of the alley to see crowds of people walking around and driving in cars. Naruto looked back as he heard shouts coming from the people chasing him. Taking his chances he ran out into the pedestrian traffic to escape his pursuers. People screamed and shouted at seeing a half-naked hybrid running around loose in the streets. The men shoved their way through the crowd determined to get the hybrid.

Naruto grew tired as he kept running he looked behind him to see that the men were gaining on him. Thinking quickly he dived into an ally hoping to escape them. The men ran into the alley to be met with a dead end and no hybrid in sight.

"Where'd he go?"

"Fuck! He tricked us! Come on keep looking!"

As soon as they were gone Naruto poked his head out of the box he was hiding in. he looked around the alley way cautiously and sniffed the air to see if the coast was clear. Feeling smug about outsmarting the people Naruto trotted out of the alley way with a smug smile. His smugness was short livid as he was picked up.

Naruto looked at the one who picked him up with fright. The teen smiled at the hybrid trying to show it he meant no harm. Naruto looked at the red headed teen suspiciously. He saw that he had unnaturally red eyes. The teen wore a red shirt with black cargo pants.

"Hey there little guy what are you doing by yourself in the city?"

Naruto wanted to answer, but Sasuke said that it's not a good idea to let humans know that he can speak.

The boy smacked his forehead. "Duh! You can't talk. Well my name is Kyuubi Uzumaki! Hmm? You don't have a collar so that must mean that you don't have an owner or maybe you lost it. How about I take you home with me?"

Naruto just blinked and shrugged as an answer.

"All right! It's settled then I'm taking you home! I always wanted a hybrid! I can't wait to show Itachi-san!"

Kyuubi ran home, carrying the fox, as he happily talked to it and told him about himself.

* * *

><p>The chubby man was angry when his men returned without the fox he paid for.<p>

"Go out there and find him! I don't want you back here unless you have it with you!"

"Y-yes sir!"

The man sighed in irritation as his idiot workers left stumbling out the door. He heard the jingle from the front door indicating a customer was there. He composed himself to be the cheerful sales person hopeful to sell you something for money!

He walked out of the back to the front counter with a smile on his face.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I would like to know if you have gotten a shipment of hybrids with a fox."

The man opened his eyes to see that it was the police chief he was talking to. He gulped as he placed his cheerful smile back.

"Oh, Hello Fugaku-sama! What a pleasant surprise to see you!"

"Just answer me," said Fugaku not in the mood for talking.

"W-well yes I did get a fox, but unfortunately the little guy escaped as soon as I opened the cage."

"Which way?"

"D-down Shuriken Avenue."

"Thank you."

The man sighed as the intimidating figure left his store.

Fugaku walked over to his car where Sasuke sat impatiently. Fugaku sighed as Sasuke's expectant gaze landed on him.

"He was there, but it seems he ran out the first chance he got. The chances are of finding him have now slimed down. There is no way that we can find him in this huge city."

"Then let me out of here now! I can find him on my own!"

Sasuke tried to open the car door, but was locked in.

"Just be patient Sasuke. We will find your friend I will have all my units keeping an eye out for a fox hybrid."

Sasuke reluctantly nodded and slumped in his seat. Fugaku started the car and headed home. He looked at the depressed wolf that looked out the window at the passing by buildings and streets as if to see if he could find the fox.

"We will be going to my house where you will stay with my family and me. I have a son named Itachi and don't worry he is a 13 so he won't be bothering you that much."

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

Fugaku pulled up to a huge house making Sasuke gasp in amazement. He has never seen a house this huge! Not even in the books that he has read when Kabuto was teaching them. He hoped out of the car when Fugaku turned it off. He walked up to the door of the house. He stood there as Fugaku pulled out his house keys. He opened the door and motioned for Sasuke to enter. Fugaku closed the door behind him. He watched as Sasuke explored his new surroundings. He looked to his left hearing his wife in the Kitchen. He walked over to kitchen to see his wife washing the dishes.

"Welcome home Fugaku."

"Where is Itachi?"

"He left to go hang out with his friends."

"Hn," Fugaku looked to the entry way of the kitchen to see Sasuke cautiously enter the room.

"Mikoto there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Oh? Who is it?" Mikoto dried her hands on a towel and turned around and gasped.

"OH! Fugaku you got me a hybrid!" Mikoto squealed as she hugged Sasuke. Sasuke blushed as his face was firmly pressed into her breasts.

"Actually Mikoto he is part of the Orochimaru case we were investigating. He will be staying with us until we figure out what to do about this situation."

Mikoto nodded as she looked at the wolf. "Aww aren't you just the cutest thing!"

"Will you please let me go!"

Mikoto stood there stunned at hearing the hybrid speak. "Y-y-you spoke!"

"Of course I did I've been able to speak I'm not like those mindless idiots that you humans created as pets," said Sasuke feeling insulted.

"Now Sasuke don't talk that way to Mikoto. Now go explore while I talk to my wife."

Sasuke left the room feeling irritated from earlier and for his still missing friend. Fugaku sighed as he rubbed his temples. Mikoto seeing her husband stressed walked up to him and rubbed his shoulders to release some of the tension.

"I'm sorry Mikoto Sasuke is just worried for his friend that got lost during the operation. I'm also sorry for bringing him here without asking you first."

Mikoto smiled and giggled. "It's all right I don't mind he can stay for as long as he wants and I hope you find his little friend soon."

"I hope so to. It would be bad if the wrong hands got him."

"Hey stop moving!"

* * *

><p>Naruto whined as Kyuubi poured warm water on him washing out the shampoo. Kyuubi laughed seeing Naruto look like a drowned rat. He pulled the plug so that the soapy water would drain out the tub. He grabbed a red fluffy towel and wrapped it around the little fox. He walked to his red painted room and placed the fox down on his red and black comforter.<p>

Naruto looked around his surroundings with curiosity etched on his face. He looked to the black dresser on the left side of the room, to the plush red carpet (He must really like red), the plasma screen TV on the wall with video game consoles and games thrown around, a black desk with a red Dell laptop, and the closet on the right next to his bathroom. He noticed that the room had some picture of foxes about and some stuffed animal foxes. He assumed that the teen liked the color red and foxes.

Naruto looked up as Kyuubi appeared in front of him with a shirt and a pair of boxers. He put the shirt on him first and surprise! It was red. Naruto stood up as Kyuubi helped him pull on the black boxers with little red foxes on them.

"That'll have to do for now seeing as I don't have any smaller clothing for you. I can't wait to see the look on Iruka's face when he sees you! He will be so surprised! I hope he lets me keep you!"

'_I wouldn't get your hopes up to soon cause as soon as I get a chance I'm out of here! Then I'll go find Sasu!'_

Kyuubi grinned at him feeling happy to finally have a companion, a friend someone besides Itachi of course. The phone rang making Kyuubi walk out of the room to see who it was. Naruto followed him not having anything else to do. Kyuubi picked up the phone placing it near his ear.

"Umino residence Kyuubi speaking."

"Oh hey Iruka! Are you off work now?"

"Oh, uh huh, ok. No! No its fine! I'll just order something or make something to eat."

"No really I'm fine!"

"Okay love you to bye!"

Despite the cheerful tone the boy used to appease the one on the other lines worries Naruto knew he was sad to hear whatever he heard. Naruto frowned seeing the sad look on the teens face when he was smiling just minutes ago. Naruto decided to put his pride aside and did what animals did best to comfort a human.

"Nyu?"

Kyuubi looked at the fox to see him looking at him with his big blue eyes. Kyuubi smiled as the fox rubbed his head into his hand. He chuckled petting the fox a little getting a purr of happiness in return.

"How about you and I go get something to eat ne?"

Naruto nodded happily at the sound of food.

"How does ramen sound?"

Naruto yipped happily not caring what it is just as long as he was going to get a full stomach tonight.

* * *

><p>Naruto happily slurped his tenth bowl of ramen. He sat in a stool next to Kyuubi who was on his third bowl. At first he was shocked by how fast Naruto could eat, but then brushed it off as him just being starved.<p>

Naruto sighed content with his full stomach. Teuchi chuckled as he looked at the happy hanyou.

"So when did you get this little guy, Kyuubi?"

"I found him on the streets without a collar or owner."

"You don't think someone abandoned this little guy?" asked Ayame as she scratched the behind Naruto's ear making him purr and his tail swish uncontrollably.

"I don't know, but whoever did obviously didn't deserve to have him in the first place." Kyuubi scowled down at his bowl just thinking about the ass hole who abandoned the adorable fox. Kyuubi placed his money on the counter thanking him for the food.

He and Naruto walked out of the ramen stand with a full stomach. They walked to the house enjoying the peaceful evening and the setting sun. Until a group of mean looking teens got in their way. Kyuubi immediately picked up Naruto holding him close to his chest. Naruto looked at him questionably for his behavior. The group soon surrounded them in a circle with glares and evil smirks on their faces. Kyuubi glared right back as he stood in the middle of their little circle holding onto Naruto more tightly.

"Well looky here, if it isn't the freak Kyuubi and look what he's got, A HYBRID!"

Everyone laughed at Kyuubi as he bared his teeth at them.

"I wonder if he stole it? Or maybe the hybrid is a rejected freak like him!" shouted another with a cruel smile.

"Why don't you leave me alone!" shouted Kyuubi.

"Tch, as if shits like you need to be taught a lesson. You got away on Friday since Uchiha was with ya, but this time he aint here to protect ya!"

Chuckles were heard as the group of teens moved making the circle smaller making Kyuubi feel even more trapped. Naruto was irritated by Kyuubi's lack of will to fight for his life. Naruto jumped out of Kyuubi's arms and growled in warning to the closing in gang. The group looked at the growling fox before bursting out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh My Gosh! Are you seriously going to have that little rat fight us? If you want a hybrid fight you got it!"

The teen snapped his fingers, a german shepherd hanyou stepped through the circle growling and baring its canines at the fox. Naruto growled right back not letting the dog think it was going to roll over like some bitch.

"Kage! Tear that thing into pieces!"

"NO!" shouted Kyuubi. The teens grabbed him preventing him from protecting the fox.

The dog was about to attack until he looked at Naruto and saw his menacing red eyes and the deadly aura emitting from him. The dog whimpered in fear and backed away with its tail between its legs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Attack him!"

The dog whimpered in fear of the monster in front of him and his master. He didn't want to go through another day without food so he attacked taking his chances. Naruto quickly changed into his full fox form and towered over the dog and teen.

Both master and dog cowered in fear before the great fox in front of them. The teens looked on in fear as the large fox looked at all of them with its crimson eyes. Some of them pissed their pants as the eyes stayed on them. Kyuubi felt the hold on him disappear as he stared in amazement. The group of teens ran out of there screaming in fear.

Naruto mentally chuckled as he turned back to his humanoid form. He looked at Kyuubi who still had a shocked look on his face. Kyuubi snapped out of it as soon as he heard people coming towards their location. He picked up Naruto and ran out of there.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi slammed the door to his apartment closed and slid down the door letting Naruto go. Naruto watched him as he panted from the long run to his apartment. Naruto sat there patiently waiting for the shock to go away and the screaming and the shouting to start for him to get the fuck out of his house.<p>

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto he starred at the fox for a while letting what happen set in for a bit. He couldn't believe what he just saw! The little fox turned into a huge fox! It- it was incredible! He looked into the foxes eyes to see apprehension, sadness, and insecurity in his eyes.

'_He must think that I don't want him anymore.'_

Kyuubi sighed and looked at the fox with a smile. Naruto's once droopy ears perked up seeing the smile and not a glare filled with hatred.

Kyuubi patted Naruto's head. "I'm not going to get rid of you because of something like that. I'll just put that down as something unique about you!"

Naruto smiled happily at not getting kicked out. _'Wait! A minute! I thought I wanted to get kicked out to find Sasuke! But I really like him and he's…nice!'_

Naruto purred happily as Kyuubi scratched behind his ear. Kyuubi quickly stood up as he heard the door being unlocked. He watched as the door opened and in came Iruka.

"*sigh* hey Kyuu how was your day?" asked Iruka as he removed his shoes and entered into the apartment not noticing the little fox.

"It was good went out for a bit, ate ramen, and brought home someone."

"Oh? Who?" he asked as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Uhm, Iruka I want you to meet um, well actually I haven't named him yet, but I brought home a hybrid!"

Iruka spat out the water he was drinking. He coughed a little as some of the water actually went down the wrong pipe. Iruka looked at Kyuubi to see him nervously shift from foot to foot. He looked down next to him to see the hybrid standing there with a bored look on its face. Iruka walked over to them and crouched down in front of the little fox.

Naruto looked at him noticing that the man was looking at him. Naruto looked at him curiously as he looked at him the same.

"Hmm he is cute, but Kyuubi how are we going to take care of him? We barely make enough money as it is."

"I know Iruka, but I can get a job! I'll take care of him! I'll buy him food and clothes with the birthday money I've saved up over the years!"

Iruka looked at Kyuubi shocked that he would use the money he has been saving for years. "Kyuubi are you sure? I mean that money you were planning to use it to-"

"I know! But he needs me and I know it! And I-I need him to."

Naruto looked at him with surprise and guilt. He sounded so sad and lonely the way he said it. Naruto didn't like hearing him sad he would rather he be happy and all smiles.

Iruka sighed and then smiled at Kyuubi. "All right you can keep him! But! You will be the one responsible for him got that?"

"Yes sir!" Kyuubi jump hugged Iruka almost sending them toppling to the ground. Iruka laughed as he hugged him back.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the clothes store to buy him actual clothes that fit him ok?"

"Okay! Just you wait Iruka you'll love him he is the best hybrid I have ever seen! And the coolest!"

"I'm sure he is Kyuu. Now go get some rest we have a big day tomorrow getting…Uhm? What's his name?"

"Hmm I don't really know. I haven't named him yet, but I'll think of something!"

'_OH god! He better not name me fluffy or something more humiliating!' _

Kyuubi ran to his room saying good night with Naruto in his arms. He closed his door and placed Naruto down while he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Naruto yawned feeling the day's exhaustion find its way to him. He got on the bed and yawned as he found a perfect spot to sleep on.

Kyuubi came out the bathroom wearing sweat pants and a long shirt. He looked at Naruto with a smile seeing him curled up on his bed. He walked up to his bed and pulled back the red comforter and got in. he looked at the sleeping fox as he pulled the comforter back up.

"Hmm I wonder what name I should give you?"

Naruto seemed to have caught what he said as he opened his eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"How about Kit!"

Naruto scowled at him for thinking of such a name. He would not like to be called kit for the rest of his life!

"Don't like it huh, well how about…Sora!"

"No."

"No huh what about…"

Naruto watched him waiting for him to realize he just spoke to him. Kyuubi tapped his chin trying to think of a name with something clicked in his head. _'The fox spoke…'_

Kyuubi looked at him with shock on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Finally you noticed now there is no need to think of a name since I already have one its Naruto got it!"

The two just stared at each other as Kyuubi was still in shock Naruto started to get worried thinking he killed the red head.

"Um? Are you all right?" he asked making the red head snap out of it. Kyuubi looked at him with curiosity.

"H-how can you talk? I mean that is just impossible! No hybrid can talk!"

"Well I'm not your normal hybrid and I can talk because I can. I was taught how. I was actually not planning on letting you know that I can talk, but there is no way I was going to sit here and let you name me something ridiculous!"

"S-so you're kind of like some super hybrid?"

"I guess you can say that, but you can't tell anyone! You got that! If anyone found out you had me you and I would be in deep shit!"

"Okay, but how did you end up out in the streets?"

"I ran out of the back of a pet store. There is no way I was going to be some rich persons pet! That is just degrading and just so you know I am not your pet! I'm just staying here until I find Sasu!"

"Oh, so you're going to leave me then."

Naruto looked at the saddened Kyuubi and felt like a jerk. It's not that he doesn't want to stay with him, but he needs to find Sasu.

"Look I wish I could stay with you, but my friend is still out there in the clutches of the psychotic man that created us."

"There are others like you?"

"Yep!"

"Um Naruto how old are you?"

"Well in human years I'm five. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yea, how the hell did you turn into that huge fox? That was incredible!"

Naruto grinned seeing Kyuubi's amazed face. "That's just another thing that makes me special. Now how about we get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

Kyuubi turned off the light feeling excitement bubble in him. He can't believe he found the coolest hybrid ever! Kyuubi shut his eyes waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

><p>Itachi groaned as his alarm clock rang through his room signaling a new day. He slammed his fist down on the annoying object silencing it. He closed his eyes once more waiting for sleep to return to his body. He heard the door to his room creak open and feet padding through his room. His eye twitched feeling the bed dip a little as the offender got on his bed.<p>

"Oi, sleeping beauty, Mikoto-san says it's time to get up."

Itachi pulled the covers over himself in hopes to drown out the wolf's voice. When Itachi came home on Saturday he was surprised to see the wolf hybrid sitting in his living room watching TV and eating chips. It was very strange seeing a hybrid sitting like a human and flipping through channels with a remote. The hybrid turned around and looked at him raising a brow asking _'what the fuck are you looking at?'_

Itachi was startled more hearing the thing speak. The wolf rolled his eyes and shouted to his father that there was a girl staring at him. Itachi promptly narrowed his eyes and informed him that he was not a girl. The wolf took a second look at him before shrugging and saying whatever. From that moment on he knew he and the hybrid would not get along.

"Oi, if you don't get up I got permission to shit all over your room."

Itachi growled and sprang up from his lying position to glare at the neutral wolf.

"If you even dare try that you will wake up with your tail chopped off!"

Sasuke smirked looking at the dishelved teen before jumping off the bed and strolling out of the room. Itachi glared at the wolf as he left his room. Itachi sighed tiredly and got out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead of him.

Itachi came down stairs wearing his uniform of a white polo shirt and blue pants. He sat at the table bidding his family good morning and glaring at the wolf across from him. Mikoto smacked the back of his head telling him to be nice to their gest. She smiled at Sasuke before going back to eating her food. Sasuke smirked at him getting a much fiercer glare.

"Itachi you better hurry before your late for school," said Fugaku as he read the newspaper.

Itachi nodded as he finished eating his bacon and got up from his chair shouting good byes as he left the house. Sasuke smirked as he watched Itachi leave not noticing the little present he left him.

Kyuubi woke up happy this morning since he was going to see his friend Itachi today. He jumped out of bed waking the little fox getting a growl in irritation.

"Sorry Naruto!"

He shouted as he ran into his bathroom to get ready for school. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kyuubi's excitement of seeing that human today. Naruto learned a lot about this Itachi person yesterday like his likes and dislikes, his hobbies, how smart he is, how hot he is etc. Naruto suspected that Kyuubi has a crush on this Itachi guy, but is too afraid to admit it.

Naruto got some clothes out from the closet that they bought yesterday's clothes shopping. He glared at the collar he had to wear. Kyuubi told him he had to if he didn't want people to freak out on him thinking he is some untamed animal and call the hybrid catcher to get him.

Naruto pulled on a white shirt with orange shorts. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen area to wait for Kyuubi. He looked at the note that Iruka left for Kyuubi and him telling them that breakfast was in the micro wave and lunch in the fridge. He heated the food and pulled out the lunch and put it in Kyuubi's backpack. He learned from Kyuubi that Iruka is always busy and doesn't have that much time to spend at home with him leaving him alone. He also learned that Kyuubi had no friends beside the Itachi guy he goes on about.

Naruto watched Kyuubi run out into the kitchen while pulling his whit polo shirt on. Naruto placed his breakfast on the table and watched as he jumped on one foot while trying to tie his shoes. Naruto looked at him boredly as he fell on his face and got up. Kyuubi quickly ate his breakfast and ran back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kyuubi looked at his alarm clock and cursed seeing he only had ten minutes left to get to school on time.

He shouted a quick good bye to the kitchen not noticing that Naruto was already gone.

Kyuubi ran at top speed to get to school on time. He kept adjusting his back pack on his back feeling that it was unusually heavy. He shook it off and kept running. Kyuubi felt happiness creep up on him seeing the gates of the school in front of him. Kyuubi cursed as the gates were beginning to close. He forced his legs to go faster and barely made it through the gates. He rushed through the doors of the school and ran to his first period class with Mr. Ibiki. He felt relief rush in as he saw the door he fell through the door just as the bell rang.

"MADE IT!"

"Nice of you to announce that to the whole class Umino-kun. Now sit down and shut up before I serve you a big fat detention!"

"Y-yes sir."

Kyuubi quickly got to his seat hearing the mocking snickers of his class mates. Kyuubi sat down and sighed as a new day began in the hell hole knows as school.

Naruto peeked out of Kyuubi's back feeling stuffy in there. He surveyed the class room seeing all the kids in uniform. He climbed out of the back pack in his fox form, but in a much smaller size.

Kyuubi heard rustling from his backpack and looked down to make sure that one of the kids wasn't messing with it. His eyes bugged out as he watched a little fox climb out of his back pack and walk towards the desk next to him.

"Shit!"

"Kyuubi! Is there something you need to tell me?"

"N-no Ibiki-sensei!"

"Then shut up and sit down! Interrupt the class one more time and you will be serving detention with me!"

Kyuubi gulped and nodded. He faced the bored until Ibiki turned back around. He looked all over the floor looking for the fox. He spotted his tail peeking out of the desk one row and five seats away from him.

'_Naruto what are you doing?'_

Naruto walked around the class room exploring and smelling everything. He scrunched his nose when he smelt arousal coming from one of the boys in the class. He looked around more taking in the sights and colors. His eyes zeroed in on the orange object hanging off a bag. He looked closely and saw that it was a fox key chain. Naruto ran towards it. He looked at it with shining eyes as his tail wagged happily.

'_Must have!' _Naruto thought as he grabbed the key chain with his mouth and started to pull on it. Kyuubi was sweating bullets as he watched Naruto run towards Karin's desk. He was screwed if the pink haired girl saw him!

Karin looked down at her bag hearing a jingle coming from it. She gasped when she saw a tiny furry red thing trying to eat her bag. She shrieked in fright as the tiny red thing looked up at her.

"IT'S A RAT!"

The room was thrown in chaos as girls and boys ran around the class room screaming. Ibiki tried to get the class back under control. Kyuubi took this chance to grab his back pack and Naruto. Naruto finally freed the little fox from the evil clutches of the bag. He grinned in triumph as he held his prize. He yelped when he felt hands left him up. Kyuubi ran out of the room just in time before the other class room doors open as students and teachers heard the commotion.

Kyuubi panted as he leaned against the closed door of the roof top. Naruto jumped out of his hold turning into his hybrid form. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at him as he blinked up at him innocently.

"What were you doing in my backpack? And why did you cause chaos in my class room?"

Naruto blinked up at him before grinning and holding the fox up. "I got this!"

Kyuubi looked at him surprised and took the fox from Naruto who pouted.

"You got this back. Karin stole this from me when we were in elementary school. She said a little shit like me shouldn't have something cute like this pfft! Like she's anyone to talk about cute! She looks like a male who got a sex change!"

Naruto and Kyuubi laughed at his little joke. Naruto was happy that he could get something of his back unknowingly. Kyuubi looked at his watch and noticed that second period was about to start.

"Naruto I have to go to class please stay here until I come back during lunch time okay!"

"Fine." Naruto said with a groan. He was going to be so bored stuck up here on the roof until he got back.

Kyuubi left closing the roof door behind him.

Kyuubi ran out of the class room ignoring the glares and shouts from his fellow students. He was heading towards the roof when he remembered that he needed to get a book out of his locker for next period. He ran to his locker which was on the other side of the building. He quickly opened the locker and pulled out the book. He ran back to the direction of the roof when he stopped in his tracks hearing voices. He stopped and listened to who it was. You need to be careful when the whole student body hates you.

"Yo Itachi!"

'_Itachi-san!'_ Kyuubi decided to stay and listen.

"What is it?" asked Itachi.

"Why don't you hang out with us today, Itachi?"

'_Hmm that sounds like that ass hole Pain.'_

"Hn."

"Come on Itachi we've let you play with that freak Kyuubi long enough its time you came back to the group."

'_It's that bitch Konan.'_

"Yea we thought you only wanted to get a quick fuck out of the guy! I mean that's what you told us."

"Yeah that's true."

Kyuubi gasped as he heard what they said he felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. He left the area taking the long route to the roof.

Itachi was having a relatively normal day at school. He heard about the rat sighting in Kyuubi's class and wondered if Kyuubi was up to one of his pranks again. He sighed as he closed his locker and headed to the cafeteria. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his old gang Akatsuki in front of his path.

'_Oh great, what do they want now.'_

"What is it?"

"Why don't you hang out with us today, Itachi?" said Pain.

Itachi looked at his piercing covered face and was about to answer when his girlfriend spoke.

"Come on Itachi we've let you play with that freak Kyuubi long enough its time you came back to the group," said the blue haired girl.

"Yea we thought you only wanted to get a quick fuck out of the guy! I mean that's what you told us," said the shark boy.

"Yea that's true," Itachi said taking a second to look at them all, "but now I just rather be with him than any of you pieces of shit any day."

Itachi watched as Pain's face burned in anger. Itachi smirked watching the anger flare in his eyes.

"Besides I know you never really wanted me in this little 'club' all you wanted was the money that I had and because of my reputation. Now if you excuse me I have to go find a certain fox."

Itachi left the pissed off group and headed towards the tree where he usually meets Kyuubi.

Pain glared at Itachi's back. _'You will regret this Itachi!'_

Naruto was pacing around the roof with his stomach growling telling him it was hungry. Naruto sat down growing tired of his pacing. He looked at the sun with irritation then at the door.

'_Where is that red head?' _

Naruto waited a while longer growing concerned that Kyuubi has yet to appear. He decided to go out and find him seeing as he hadn't arrived yet. As he was about to run into the building Kyuubi burst through the door. He was breathing irregularly as he fell on his knees on the roof. Naruto was alarmed seeing tears fall out of his eyes.

"Kyuu, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

Kyuubi was trying to control his breathing and tears. He hiccupped as the force of his sadness hit him hard.

"Kyuu, breath in and out slowly."

Kyuubi nodded as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Naruto breathed in and out with him. Kyuubi finally controlled his breathing and looked at Naruto letting him see his sadness and the loss in his eyes. Naruto's heart clenched seeing that expression on the teen who has taken care of him and sacrificed a lot for him.

"Kyuu what happened?"

Kyuubi sighed in sadness and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"I-I was on my way u-up here when I forgot m-my book. S-so I went to my looker to get it. O-on my way ba-ack to the roof I heard Itachi talking w-with his old gang. Th-they were talking a-and I heard that I-Itachi only wanted me for m-my body."

Naruto felt anger creep into his body as he watched his body break down in another fit of tears. Naruto pushed his anger away to instead focus on the teen. He hugged the sobbing teen letting him cry on his shoulder.

When the bell ran signaling the end of the school day, Itachi ran out of his class room to the front doors in hopes to seeing his friend. He stood by the gates waiting to see a red head walk towards him. He zeroed on the familiar hair of his friend and walked through the crowed of teens to get to him.

"Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi heard his name being called by the familiar voice. He sped up through the crowd determined to lose him. Naruto poked his little fox head out to see who was calling his friend. He watched as a raven haired teen with chased Kyuubi through the throng of students. Naruto growled in anger knowing who this was from the description made by Kyuubi.

"Quickly Kyuu! He's gaining up on you!"

"I know that, but it's hard when you have added weight in your back pack!"

"Hey! I'm not that fat!"

Kyuubi ran faster willing his legs to get him away from the Uchiha. Itachi speed up seeing Kyuubi up his speed. Too bad for Kyuubi that Itachi was on the track team. Kyuubi cursed as Itachi was a hands length away from him. Itachi was about to grab his back pack when he saw a little fox poke its head out and bite his hand.

Itachi shouted in pain as he stopped and pulled his hand to his chest. Kyuubi used this to get away from Itachi. Itachi cursed as he watched Kyuubi get away.

'_What the fuck was that about? And was that a fox in his back pack?'_

Kyuubi was in his room starring at his wall blankly. Naruto huffed as he watched Kyuubi was stuck in his hole of self-pity and sadness. He got up and smacked Kyuubi across the face. Kyuubi snapped out of it and rubbed his face.

"Look you either stop that now or I will seriously beat the crap out of you!"

"Sorry Naru, it's just that I can't believe Itachi would be like that. I-I trusted him and he just wanted to use me. I also can't believe that I ran away from him like a little bitch." Kyuubi groaned as he buried his face in the comforter.

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "You humans are very troublesome as my friend would say. What I learned from the books and videos about you humans was that you all hold secrets from each other and think you'll never get caught. Itachi is human so he must have thought he could keep this from you. He is one of the various idiots in this world who would rather hide something until the one they don't want to hear hears it from someone else. You running away is only natural when you don't wish to face more pain. Just forget about him Kyuu, move on you don't need him."

Kyuubi smiled and thanked Naruto for the support. He scratched the back of Naruto's ears grinning as he heard him purr.

Naruto pouted, "I hate it when you do that."

Kyuubi grinned wider and chuckled at Naruto's cute pout.

Kyuubi jumped out of his bed when he heard the front door open. _'Iruka is home early.' _Naruto followed Kyuubi out of the door to great Iruka.

"Hey Iruka! What are you doing here so early?"

"Hello Kyuu." Iruka looked at him with apprehension as he bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing his behavior.

"W-well um, how about we sit down."

Kyuubi nodded and sat down on the couch with Naruto sitting next to him and Iruka sitting in the one across from him. Iruka fidgeted nervously in front of Kyuubi before taking a deep breath.

"I got a promotion!"

Kyuubi blinked then smiled being happy for Iruka. "That's great! So what's the problem?" he asked.

"W-well the promotion requires me to move to another location, in Suna actually a-and I don't know if I should take it. I told them that I will give them my answer tomorrow because I don't want to make this decision without your consent."

Kyuubi looked at Iruka with surprise. Naruto watched the two to see what Kyuubi will decide.

"Iruka you don't have to ask me it's your decision, I mean, this is something you have been waiting for your whole life!"

"I know Kyuu, but I don't want to force you to move away. What about that friend of yours, Itachi? Do you really want to move away from him?"

Kyuubi's fist clench as he remembered what happened today. Iruka placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder distracting him from his thoughts.

"Just think about it tonight okay? Then tell me your answer in the morning." Iruka patted Naruto's head as he left the room to go rest from his long day.

Kyuubi sat in the couch with a thoughtful look on his face. Naruto looked up at him worriedly.

"Kyuu what are you going to decide?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto then sighed in frustration. He leaned all the way back on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know Naru. I don't want to make Iruka give up his promotion, but I don't want to force you to move with us."

Naruto smiled at Kyuubi's thoughtfulness. "Don't worry about me. What are you going to do about Itachi?"

Kyuubi looked at him with surprise on his face. "What are you talking about Naru? What about you wanting to find that friend of yours?"

"Well I know Sasu and he is very smart he'll figure out a way to get out of there on his own. Heck I would probably mess up his plans if went to go save him! Besides you need more than he needs me right now."

"N-Naruto are you sure? Because if you want we could just stay here a-and..."

"It's fine Kyuu besides I think it would be a great idea for you guys to move. This promotion will get Iruka more money to be able to raise you better and make things easier for the both of you. This could also give you the chance at starting over to make friends! To not be hated and made fun of for something stupid as your looks or because of some idiotic rumor. This could also give you the space you need to think on this Itachi situation."

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto feeling happy that Naruto will stay with him, help him, and be there for him no matter what. He pulled Naruto in a tight hug with happy tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Naru, I'll go tell Iruka right now and then we'll start packing! It shouldn't be hard since we don't have that much to pack."

Naruto grinned at Kyuubi's happiness. He ran out of the living room and into Kyuubi's room. He started pulling out Kyuubi's suitcase and clothes as he told Iruka his decision.

Itachi came home in a bad mood he stomped up the stair case to his room ignoring his mother's welcome home. He yanked his door open to have his eyes widen in shock at what he saw. His clothes were strewn everywhere his dresser drawers were open, his closet wide open with clothes yanked off hangers, papers where everywhere, his shoes were torn, and his bed was a mess. Boiling anger made its way to the surface as he looked at his room.

"_Sasuke!"_

He stomped down the stairs to the living room where he knew the wolf would be.

Sasuke was longing on the couch looking at his sharp nails that he used to tear up Itachi's room earlier. He smirked as he heard said black haired teen stomp his way into the house and oh so rudely ignored his mother's welcome. Sasuke decided to get up and stretch to get ready to run out of there before he was found out. He heard the stomping of feet and felt the angry waves from all the way down stairs.

'_Too late.'_

"Sasuke!" came the enraged yell signaling Sasuke to get the fuck out of here.

Itachi chased the fleeing wolf out the house into the back yard. Sasuke through a smirk over his shoulder further enraging him. Sasuke led Itachi over the fence into the neighbor's yards in their little game of chase. Itachi didn't dare lose sight of his target; the sooner he got him the sooner he can beat the shit out of him. Sasuke led Itachi to the nearby park he found on Sunday when he snuck out of the house to explore a little. Sasuke stopped in front of a bush and faced Itachi. Itachi smirked thinking he got him. Itachi ran full speed at him wanting to tackle the hybrid to the ground then pummel him in it. Sasuke smirked and moved out of the way just in time as Itachi fell through the bush making a loud splashing noise.

Sasuke stepped through the bush to see a soaking wet Itachi sitting in the bond with ducks swimming around him. Sasuke chuckled seeing him just sit in the pond with shock on his face. He received a glare from the raven head making him smirk.

"Enjoy your little swim?"

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Kyuubi and Iruka packed for two days with Kyuubi being excused from school. Iruka went to Kyuubi's school to inform them of their moving and getting the proper paper work for Kyuubi's next school.<p>

Iruka sighed in relief as he finished loading the last box. He closed the back of the moving truck and looked at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was looking at the neighborhood with sadden eyes. Naruto poked him and indicated with his head at Iruka. Kyuubi looked at Iruka with a smile, Iruka returned the smile messing Kyuubi's hair.

"Come on let's get going!"

Kyuubi nodded and picked up Naruto heading to Iruka's car.

Itachi ran out of the class room heading to Kyuubi's house. He couldn't believe what he heard today. That Kyuubi was moving away from Konoha. He was wondering why Kyuubi didn't show up to school for two days and now got his answer. He looked to his left to see the annoyance known as Sasuke running next to him in his wolf form with the collar he cursed to hell when he first got it.

"What the fuck are you doing? And what the fuck are you doing out of the house? Tou-sama said that it's not safe for you to run around."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked ahead of him. "I was bored, so I decided to follow my favorite source of entertainment."

Itachi tsked and ignored the wolf for now. He ran through streets and around corners until he made it to Kyuubi's street. He stopped and panted catching his breath. Sasuke stopped next to him barely winded. Itachi looked up the street to Kyuubi's house his eyes widened as he saw the already loaded moving truck and Kyuubi and Iruka walking to the car. He noticed Kyuubi holding something in his arms.

"That's Naru!"

He looked at the happy wolf then to the car. They both ran towards the backing up car. Itachi desperately shouted Kyuubi's name telling him to wait.

"KYUUBI WAIT! PLEASE!"

They both watched as the car drove away with the moving truck right behind it. Itachi tried to run after the truck to stop it. His legs gave in on him forcing him to fall on the paved road. Sasuke stopped next to him although he could have kept going for a while longer, but not fast enough to stop the car. Itachi punched the ground angrily as angry tears threatened to spill out.

A little boy walked up to them tapping the teen on the shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"A-are you I-Itachi? C-cuse if you are Kyuu told me to give t-this to you."

Itachi took the letter giving the kid the chance to flee from the angry teen. Itachi ripped open the letter to see Kyuubi's scrawl on the paper. He read through the letter with Sasuke looking over his shoulder. It irritated him a bit, but now was not the time to yell at the wolf. His eyes widened as he read the letter. Sadness, guilt, and self-loathing filled him as he read the contents of the letter. He clenched the letter in his fist with tears falling down his eyes. Both his arms supported him as he cried letting the tears fall on the pavement.

Sasuke looked on in the distance where the car headed to. He looked at the crying raven with pity then looked back towards the same direction now with the setting sun. Saying the same thing that was going through Itachi's mind

"You really screwed up Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So this was an idea that came up on me this weekend when I was celebrating my birthday! I'm now officially an adult! Yay! Go 18! :D so give me your opinions on this idea! I will delete this as soon as I get the real chapter out!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Going back

**WOOT! :D chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun was in the sky shining brightly giving the citizens reason to get up and work, but a few people were still sleeping and one of those happen to be Kyuubi Uzumaki.<p>

"OI! Lazy ass! Wake up!"

Kyuubi groaned as he was shook. He didn't want to get up yet. Kyuubi swatted the hand a way and buried himself deeper into his red sleeping bag.

"Fine! Be that way you ass! It'll just take longer to get to Konoha you lazy fuck!"

Kyuubi sighed content that the irritating voice left so now he could sleep. Kyuubi felt his brow twitch sensing a person standing behind him.

"Kyuu, if you don't get up now I will slobber all over you."

Kyuubi groaned in irritation as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glared up at the smiling fox. Naruto had really grown over the years, but still being a bit shorter than most males and a bit taller that most females. He still had blond spikey hair just a bit longer. He still had those cute blue eyes that were very affective when using the puppy dog eyes. Naruto looked like an adorable, cute boy than a handsome strong one, which made him pout. He wore black shorts and an orange T-shirt with a red spiral in the middle. Naruto stood at about 5'5 making him two inches shorter than him. Naruto had gotten a really good tan over the years, but don't get him wrong it was all natural. The Suna weather might have darkened it a bit, but it is natural. He had a red collar on with an orange spiral as he name tag with his (Kyuubi's) information, which reminded him that he'll have to get him a new one.

"Good! You're up! Now go get dressed and then come get some breakfast!"

Kyuubi sighed as he got up. He rolled up his sleeping bag that he used and placed it in one of the various boxes in the room. _'I can't believe I'm moving back to that place.' _Kyuubi felt sadness and anger well up within him remembering the reason he left his home in the first place. It has now been ten years since he last seen Itachi. He has heard of him and his achievements on TV. He apparently now works for his father as a police officer and is the best one out there. It would also seem that the cops have taken a shine to using the super hybrids they found for police work. He only knew they weren't normal because Naruto told him so. Naruto was so happy to see that they were all okay and that Sasuke was doing great as Itachi's hybrid partner. Kyuubi would always feel bad when Naruto would watch the news and see Sasuke on it. Naruto would always tell him that he was fine, but Kyuubi knew that he wasn't, he could tell that Naruto really missed his friend.

Kyuubi came out of the bath room dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. He walked over to the three sitting on the floor eating some breakfast take out from McDonalds. Naruto handed him some pancakes, a hash brown, and eggs. Kyuubi grimaced at the eggs not wanting to eat them. Naruto gave him a look that told him eat them or else. Kyuubi pouted as he began to eat his meal.

"Why didn't your ass wake up when I told you to?"

Kyuubi looked up blankly at the sandy blond in front of him. "Because Shukaku I don't listen to idiots."

Shukaku fumed at the red head.

"Calm down Shukaku."

Shukaku looked at the red headed hybrid next to him. "Gaara why are you taking his side?"

Gaara looked at him with his sea green eyes. "I'm not siding with anyone I just told you to calm down, but you are an idiot so shut up before I beat the shit out of you."

Shukaku huffed and continued eating. "I swear I don't know why I put up with you Gaara and I why I'm going with your ass Kyuu."

Kyuubi stuck his tongue out in a childish manner making him not seem 23.

Shukaku was the first friend he made when he got to Suna. He like Kyuubi was an outcast because of his father. Apparently his father was some sort of crazy scientist that liked to experiment with hybrid genetics. He created Gaara to be a hybrid weapon just like Naruto was intended to be for Orochimaru. The police intervened in time arresting him before he could create more. Shukaku hid the red head before they could kill him. He told them that he escaped the other day and they bought it. Shukaku didn't want to go into foster care so he raised himself and Gaara using the money his dad had saved in bank accounts.

The two stuck to each other within seconds of meeting declaring each other's bff's. Shukaku was a 23 years old with long spikey, sandy blond hair. He had light brown eyes that looked yellow at times. He stood at 5'9. He wore a purple shirt with white shorts.

Gaara was 15 like Naruto. He stood at 5'7 making him taller than Naruto. He had red spikey hair and pale skin, making them wonder how he stays so pale with the sun always blaring down on them. He had sea green eyes with black markings around them making his raccoon side more noticeable. Gaara was a raccoon hybrid with the tail and ears to match; they were tan with the black markings. He wore a red shirt with black cargo shorts. He had a black collar on with a tag with his information.

"You're going with me so that we can start our business there duh!"

Kyuubi and Shukaku were going to make their own bakery slash café. They decided to go to Konoha since it was a big city that held a lot of promise for them.

"So did you tell Iruka?" asked Shukaku.

"Yes and he just told me he would be here to see us off before we go."

Shukaku nodded as he got up threw away the trash from their take out. Kyuubi got up throwing away his. They started loading up boxes in the moving truck that arrived. Naruto and Gaara sat on the front yard watching them with bored eyes. Naruto looked at Gaara to see him glaring down at his collar.

"Don't worry Gaara we'll get used to wearing collars," Naruto whispered not wanting the movers to hear them talk.

In Konoha it was law that all hybrids wear collars to show ownership. In Suna it wasn't very mandatory.

"Doubt it, but I guess I'll try to live with it. I just hate how it makes me look like someone's bitch."

Naruto chuckled as Gaara glared at the collar with hate. Naruto's ears perked up hearing the familiar car of Iruka's driving up. Naruto grinned at Gaara getting an eye roll.

"Let the acting begin!"

Gaara stayed sitting on the grass watching his friend get ready to pounce on the poor unsuspecting brunet. Naruto looked at Iruka like how a lion watches its prey when Iruka had his back turned he jumped into action. Iruka was waving hello to Kyuubi when he felt a wait tackle him into the ground.

"Oof!"

The weight moved off his back letting him turn over only to get slobber.

"Eww! Naruto! NO! Bad fox!"

Naruto internally laughed at Iruka's protests he left Iruka to go sit by his friend once more. Gaara shook his head, but hand his hand low for a secret high five.

Iruka made a grimace feeling the saliva on his face Kyuubi walked up with a napkin held out. Iruka nodded in thanks cleaning his face.

"I see Naruto already greeted you Iruka," said Kyuubi with amusement. He looked at Naruto to see a mischievous grin on his face and his tail swishing.

"Kyuubi I thought you taught Naruto not to do that," said Iruka handing him back the napkin.

Kyuubi held it by a corner not wanting to touch it. "I did it's just that your special and Naruto wants to make sure that you know it!"

"So are you guys all ready?"

"Yep! We just have two more boxes."

Iruka gave Kyuubi a smile. "I'm gonna miss your visits and I guess Naruto's greetings."

Hearing his name Naruto yipped.

"You know you do a good job acting like a mindless animal," whispered Gaara with a smirk getting a glare in return.

"I'll show you mindless animal."

Naruto tackled Gaara making them roll around and start a play fight. The three started laughing watching the hybrids at play.

"Those two are going to cause you trouble," said Iruka with a smile.

"Hmm, maybe, but they'll be part of our shop working with us!"

Iruka arched an eyebrow in question. "How are you going to do that?"

"They'll be helping us as waiters and some sort of entertainment!" said Shukaku.

"Hmm, just be careful with them and try not to lose them in the city."

"We won't," said Kyuubi.

"Come on you two cut it out! Let's go!"

Gaara smirked as he got off the pouting Naruto. Naruto quickly got up and tackled the raccoon into the car. Shukaku sighed as they started another match in the car.

"Come on Kyuu!" shouted Shukaku as he got in the car.

Kyuubi ran to the car waving good bye to Iruka. "Bye Iruka! Take care! I'll call you as soon as we get there!"

"You too! And take good care of Naruto and be careful of what you do! Remember you can always come back when you need to and visit from time to time!"

"Okay!" Kyuubi waved good bye one last time. Naruto poked his head out of the window and waved good bye to Iruka. Shukaku started the car and drove away honking the horn.

* * *

><p>"FREEZE!"<p>

The criminal turned around to see the cop holding his gun up in warning. He smirked running out of there with the bag of cash he stole from the store.

The cop cursed as the robber left running. He grabbed his radio and radioed in.

"_The robber is running out of the alley way and onto Hikari and going towards Sora."_

Itachi smirked hearing the situation. He looked at Sasuke who looked outside bored.

"Do you feel like taking down a robber?"

Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot. "Tch, might as well since you humans are incompetent dumb fucks."

Itachi glared at him before grabbing his radio. "Itachi here we are on Sora we'll get him."

"_All right Itachi just be careful."_

Sasuke and Itachi rolled their eyes. Itachi got out of the car with Sasuke next to him. They looked down the street to see the robber round the corner. They ran towards him. The robber looked up and noticed that Itachi and Sasuke were in front of him.

His eyes widened turning back around. Itachi sped up as did Sasuke. The robber cursed having the bad luck to have Itachi Uchiha chasing him. He ran into an alley way in hopes of losing him, but was met with a dead end.

"Fuck!"

"Hn, you're not the smartest robber in the city."

The man turned around with panic in his eyes he looked to see a bored Itachi and an equally bored hybrid.

Desperate the robber pulled out his gun and pointed it at them. Itachi arched an eyebrow with amusement. Sasuke scoffed and looked to Itachi waiting his orders. Itachi nodded giving him the go ahead. Sasuke smirked as he looked into the man's eyes.

The man's eyes widened in fear seeing the glowing red eyes. "W-w-what are you?" he asked shakily.

Sasuke's smirk widened as he asked. "I'm the devil."

"!"

Itachi and Sasuke watched as the paramedics took the man.

"H-h-h-his eyes! th-they were red! RED!"

"All right sir now please calm down."

"Good job Itachi," Said Kakashi Hatake. He looked at Sasuke and smiled, "You to Sasuke!"

Sasuke growled as Kakashi patted him on the head.

"Kakashi I would suggest you stop doing that before Sasuke bites your hand off."

Kakashi moved his hand in time just as Sasuke was about to chomp down on it.

"Mou, Sasuke there's no need to bite my hand off."

"Then you should keep it to yourself," he growled.

Kakashi smiled then looked to Itachi. "Your father wants you both back at the station, he says it's important."

Itachi nodded and went to his car with Sasuke.

"OH! And a little advice! Get Sasuke someone to fuck! He looks really stressed!"

Sasuke turned around and flipped him off making him laugh.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi got to the police station they were met with the normal hustle and bustle of people moving around, filling out reports, and answering calls. Itachi maneuvered around the bodies and made it safely to Fugaku's office, Itachi knocked hearing a come in and opened the door. They both walked in to see Fugaku talking on the phone and writing down something on a piece of paper. Fugaku held up one finger telling them he'll get to them. They both sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.<p>

"Yes, uh huh. Yes. Yes. Okay. All right I'll tell him. Yes love you too bye." Fugaku sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Ka-san?"

"Yes and she said hello and to make sure that you bring the groceries for dinner."

Fugaku handed him the grocery list which was what he was writing down earlier. Itachi took it and looked it over before placing it in his pocket.

"I heard you caught a robber today."

"Hn he wasn't even worthy of being called a criminal."

Fugaku looked at Sasuke. "You used the sharingan didn't you."

Sasuke smirked making that his answer. Fugaku shook his head in amusement.

"All right get out of here and go get the groceries. I'll meet you guys at home."

Itachi and Sasuke left the office so that Fugaku could finish the rest of his work.

"That didn't seem very important to me," said Sasuke.

Sasuke is now 16 years old. He stands at 5'9 with pale skin and the same dark eyes and hair. Sasuke wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha insignia and black skinny jeans.

Itachi is 24 years old with pale skin and the same dark features. He wore the standard police uniform.

"To you maybe, but if we didn't get the list Ka-san would have had our heads."

Over the years Sasuke and Itachi have gotten along with each other, but they still do have their moments where they have to beat the shit out of each other. After Kyuubi left Itachi tried to find out where he moved to, but no one would tell him where he went. He even tried calling his cell phone and found out that he disconnected it. He even tried to get his father to use his informants to find out where he was, but his father refused to and told him to leave the boy alone. Itachi did, but he still thinks of him and how much of a mistake he made.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi and the others made it to Konoha within three days. They were busy unpacking and moving into their three bedroom house. Shukaku and Kyuubi were unloading one of the couches from the moving truck while Naruto and Gaara got the boxes.<p>

"Fuck! Why are we carrying this heavy ass thing and not them?"

"Because Shu! You wanted to show them that you are strong enough to carry it!"

Kyuubi and Shukaku dropped the couch on the front lawn wiping the sweat off their brows.

"Man! We need to fucking work out!" said Shukaku.

Kyuubi ignored him and looked at the fox and raccoon.

"You guys give up all ready?" said Naruto.

There was nobody outside to hear them talk at the moment so they were free to speak openly.

"Fuck you fox face!"

"No thanks Shu! I don't do humans!"

Shukaku glared and huffed lying on the couch.

"How about I go get some food?" suggested Kyuubi.

"Okay, but bring something good!" said Shukaku handing him the keys to his car.

Kyuubi grinned as he moved towards the car with Naruto right behind him.

Gaara walked up to Shukaku and glared down at him. He looked at him with question.

"What?"

"You idiot. You know he left us to do the heavy lifting right?"

Shukaku blinked for a second before disbelief filled his face.

"Fucking! KYUUBI!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kyuubi were laughing in the car.<p>

"Good job getting us out of there Kyuu!"

"Yeah well I didn't want to keep on lifting that heavy ass couch."

"Pfft! Gaara or I could lift that easily!"

"Hey! That's only because you are super hybrids and that's not fair!"

Naruto ignored him and opted to look out the window. Naruto watched as the houses receded and tall buildings and stores and restaurants were seen. Naruto looked at Kyuubi to see a troubled look on his face from seeing the familiar sights.

"Kyuu, if you see him again what will you do?"

Kyuubi's face set in a contemplative frown. "I don't know Naruto."

"Will you run away again?"

Kyuubi didn't answer for a while. "No."

Naruto smiled at him, "Good! I'll be there with ya when you see him!"

Kyuubi smiled at him and petted his head. Naruto purred as he petted the right spots.

"How about we go get some ramen?"

"RAMEN!"

Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto was excited to eat the heavenly noodles from Ichiraku.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking next to Itachi very bored. They were at a store that was across from some ramen place. Sasuke scrunched up his face at the smell of that piece of shit. Itachi saw the scrunched up face and smirked. He looked up and a sadistic glint appeared in his eyes.<p>

"Hey look Sasuke its Anko and you know what that means."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Itachi. "No!"

Itachi grinned, "Anko!"

Sasuke looked for a way out not wanting to be there when- "SASUKE-KUN!" to late.

Sasuke grunted as he felt a weight launch on him. He looked at his arm with irritation at the one latched onto him.

"Sakura let go now or I will rip your head off!"

Sakura flinched, but smiled a second later. Sasuke walked off somewhere as Itachi and Anko talked. Sakura decided to follow him and blabber on about her day.

"So then I was like shut the fuck up Ino pig I- "

"SAKURA SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU DO!"

Everyone was looking at the two hybrids. Sasuke gave them the glare of death making them all turn around and go back to their business.

Sakura felt tears prickling her eyes at Sasuke's outburst. Sasuke glared at her one last time before walking to the front of the store to get some fresh air.

He stood outside watching the people walking around and cars passing by. He looked across the street seeing people actually in the ramen place. He watched as a red head walked out. He looked to be about the same age as Itachi.

"Come on Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes widened hearing that name he watched as a blond hybrid walked out. _'Naruto!'_

The red head unlocked the car and he and the blond got in. Sasuke was already starting to run to the other side of the street. Cars screeched to halts and honked as the hybrid got in their way. Sasuke cursed seeing the car get away and he couldn't case it without Itachi.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke turned around and gave Itachi a blank look before going back to the side of the street he was standing on and flipping off the honking cars and cursing people.

Itachi sighed as Sasuke was safely on the side walk letting the other cars resume their driving.

"Come on let's get home before Ka-san throws a fit."

Sasuke followed Itachi to the car and got in going to the house that he has been living in for the past ten years.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that in Konoha hybrids can talk now?" said Shukaku with disbelief.<p>

"Yeah it seems that Naruto's friends from the lab weren't able to keep up the I'm an idiotic animal act or refused so they had to tell the public of what they could do making this a big deal. A whole political debate happened because people started protesting the use of hybrids as animal since if they had a voice they should be treated equally. They also argued that hybrids were human as well so they should act like one and not like animals. So this debate was going for about two years before they made it law that hybrids from now on should be created with the ability to think for themselves and in order to get a hybrid you would have to go through the same process as adopting a child."

"Well I guess that's great! Now when we open our café/bakery Gaara and Naruto can take orders and manage the cash register!"

Kyuubi nodded with an excited grin. "I can't wait until we go see the place Yugito got us!"

"That bitch better have not made it fucking girly," grumbled Shukaku.

Yugito was a good friend of their in High School. She was very smart and strong. She also liked cats almost as much as Kyuubi liked foxes. During their last years of college Yugito moved to Konoha to follow her dreams of owning the best cat grooming and cat supply store. She did open it and has a cat clinic in it as well. Kyuubi contacted her about finding a place for them to start their own business in and she agreed to do it as long as they hung out when it was finished and they paid for the night of celebration.

The hybrids were in the living room watching TV while the two were in the kitchen talking about their café/bakery.

"So did you see him?" asked Gaara.

"See who?" asked Naruto as he flipped through the channels with the remote.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Sasuke."

"No, it's not like the second I step out in the city he will find me." Naruto stopped in a channel that was showing some cartoon with a bird and raccoon on it.

Gaara glared at the screen. "You never know since he most likely has your scent in his memory. The second he gets a whiff of it he'll find you."

"I guess he will, but right now I'm not trying to find Sasuke right now I'm more concerned about Kyuu. I need to make sure that, that fucker doesn't get anywhere near him."

"Itachi Uchiha right. We'll that sorry excuse as a human and I'll be there when you guys need our help."

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Gaara smirked as Naruto laughed. Shukaku entered the room with a scowl on his face. Kyuubi stood next to him with a smile.

"Okay guys! Time for bed we have a big day tomorrow with the Café bakery!"

Naruto nodded getting off the couch and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kyuubi looked at Gaara confused as to why he was still sitting in front of the TV.

"I have insomnia," said Gaara already knowing that he was going to ask why he wasn't going to bed.

Kyuubi made and oh face before saying good night. Gaara switched the channel on the TV not being able to take the crap that was on.

His eyes looked at the screen to see the news on and a familiar figure.

"_Today an armed robber had come into the store robbing them expecting a clean get away, but thankfully our resident heroes Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke were here to stop this criminal before he could get far."_

The camera showed Itachi and Sasuke standing near their police vehicle.

"_Itachi-san how did you take him down?"_

"_It was not me it was Sasuke and I would really like it if you would get away from my face."_

They showed the two enter their car and drive away.

"_Well it would seem that Itachi had more urgent business to attend to! This is Karin reporting in for channel news-"_

Itachi turned off the TV not felling like listening to any more of it. Sasuke looked at him from the recliner he was sitting on and reading a book. He closed the book and looked at Itachi.

"I saw a red head today," Sasuke watched as Itachi stiffened a little, "He had a fox hybrid with him. MY fox hybrid so I'm guessing that, that was YOUR red head."

Itachi looked at him with a glare. "Sasuke I don't feel like playing for one of your games."

"I'm not playing I actually saw them. They were leaving that godforsaken ramen place across the street."

Itachi stilled as his eyes widened. The person Sasuke saw possible could be Kyuubi since he knew how much Kyuubi liked to eat there. Itachi pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"_Hello Anko speaking!"_

"It's me."

"_Hmm, so soon we just got finished talking at the super market."_

"I know Anko now listen, is Ibiki there?"

"_Yeah why?"_

"I need to ask him for a favor."

"_Is this police business or your business?"_

"Mine."

"_*sigh* all right, but I'm not sure if he'll do it." 'Hey Ibiki! Weasel face wants to ask you something!'_

Itachi scowled at the name.

"_What is it Itachi."_

"Ibiki I need you to find out if a man named Uzumaki Kyuubi is living in the city."

"_What for?"_

"Just do it and this'll be repaying your debt to me."

"_Hmm, all right Itachi I'll have the information for you tomorrow."_

They both hung up after their good byes. Itachi sighed as he sank low on the couch.

"Hn. How easy do you think it would have been to find them if we knew Ibiki earlier?"

"So easy I would have had Kyuubi locked in my room and you would be off with your fox fucking somewhere."

Itachi smirked dodging the pillow that Sasuke threw at him. _'Hn. Who annoys who now!'_

* * *

><p>Kyuubi and Shukaku stood in front of a building that Yugito told them was going to be theirs. Naruto and Gaara stood next to them looking at the building with little interest.<p>

Shukaku scowled at the covered windows. "I bet that cat fucker did this on purpose just so we can't see how much a shitty job she did!"

"Who the fuck are you calling a cat fucker you raccoon loving freak!" Shukaku glared at the female that was behind him.

"Yugito"

"Shukaku"

Yugito was a long haired blond with dark black eyes. She had on a purple t-shirt and black capris. She wore some worn out sneakers.

Kyuubi arched a brow in her choice of clothing. "Why are you dressed like that Yu?"

Yugito looked away from her glaring match with Shukaku to look at Kyuubi. "Oh! Well today I thought since you four would be here you can help Nibi and I paint your place."

"Uh huh, and where is Nibi?"

"Over here!"

A teen with blue cat features walked up to the group carrying cans of paint. The girl had short black hair and green cat eyes and pale skin. She wore a blue shirt with black shorts and black sneakers.

Naruto and Gaara helped her with the cans of paint taking some off her hands.

"Nibi you're so slow you know!"

"Well I would have been faster if you didn't make me carry all the paint!"

Yugito made a whatever motion and took out the keys to the building. She opened the door and motioned everyone in. they all stepped inside and looked around the spacious place.

"So come on! Let's get to painting then we can bring in the furniture!"

They all grabbed paint brushes and started painting.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is ch2! They are back in Konoha after 10 years! How will Kyuubi react to seeing Itachi again? What will Naruto do when he sees Itachi? Did Sakura finally get the message?<strong>

**I would like to thank everyone who encouraged me to go with this story idea! :D**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	3. Grand Opening!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. They were outside the now freshly painted building. Kyuubi looked at the building with pride. He looked up at the sign that indicated the name of their café.<p>

"Seriously… The Aka Kitsune Café and Bakery. What about The Sandy Raccoon?" asked Shukaku.

Yugito threw a glare at him, "Because that sounds stupid and no one would eat in a place called the sandy Raccoon, also Kyuubi mostly paid for this place so it's going to be called the Aka Kitsune." Yugito then pulled Naruto into a hug. "It also helps that you already have the mascot for the café and his cuteness will surely bring all the girls here."

"What about Gaara? He isn't ugly!"

"No offense, but Gaara would scare everyone with his mighty death glare."

Gaara smirked agreeing with her statement. He would cut anyone who dared to hug him or call him cute. Yugito can because she is one fucking scary bitch. Gaara will get Shukaku later for implying that he was cute.

"I guess we'll come back tomorrow and arrange the furniture, then THE GRAND OPENING!" shouted Yugito.

Kyuubi and Naruto were jumping and whooping in joy feeling excited.

"Now how about we all go out to eat? My treat," said Yugito.

Shouts of yes and a grunt were heard as they made their way to a place to eat.

When dinner was over they all decided to crash in Yugito's apartment since it was closer and they drank a lot of sake. Naruto did try to get a sip in wanting to know why they liked to drink this weird smelling stuff, but Gaara stopped him saying it would only end up bad. Naruto and Gaara helped drag their person all the way to Yugito's while Nibi helped Yugito walk and lead them to their apartment.

Naruto and Gaara stared at the two passed out drunks on Yugito's couch. They were both almost falling off the couch with Kyuubi on Shukaku's chest.

"Camera?" said a mischievous Naruto.

Gaara smirked nodding his head. Naruto took out a camera and snapped some pictures of the drunks. Nibi came out to the room and draped a blanket on top of the duo on the couch.

"We have a spare bedroom down the hall to the right it's the second door. You can both sleep in there. The first door on the right is the bathroom," informed Nibi.

"Thanks Nibi-chan!" Naruto said with a smile.

Nibi scowled at the name.

"I don't need a room," said Gaara indifferently.

"Well you can stay here and watch TV or whatever as long as it's not destructive," she said as she walked out of the room biding them good night.

Naruto yawned and stretched popping his back. He looked to the apartment's balcony. He walked towards it opening it and walking out to look up at the sky. Gaara joined them and they both stood there looking at the night sky. The city lights and the honking of cars made it less peaceful then what they had hoped it to be.

Naruto sighed. "Makes me miss Suna even if that place was hot as hell it beats this noisy place any day." Naruto looked back up at the sky. "We can't even see the stars." He pouted not being able to see the beautiful lights in the night sky.

Gaara also had a little frown; he liked the stars although he wasn't one to admit it. He looked at his friend who seemed to be thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him then down at the city. "Just about how Kyuubi's reunion with that fucker will go," Naruto growled at the fucker comment, "all I can think about is how bad it will go. I just hope that Kyuubi won't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't worry about him doing anything stupid you should be worried if you're going to do anything stupid."

Naruto pouted. "I won't do anything stupid all I'm going to do is make sure that Kyuu doesn't get hurt."

Gaara starred at him for a while before looking out at the city. He spotted a cop car in the distance with its lights on. "You know if you hurt a cop they will most likely try to put you down."

Naruto scoffed. "I would only let that happen if I got to kill the Uchiha and I'm sure I can out run any of those catchers." Naruto flashed him a big toothy grin.

Gaara's lip upturned a bit, "Okay then how do you think your reunion with Sasuke will go?"

Naruto seemed to think on it for a while before smiling. "Well I'm sure we will be so excited to see each other that he will tackle me to the ground in a hug and probably inspect me to see if everything is all right. Then we'll catch up and tell each other about how our lives have been!"

Gaara nodded at his answer. "What if Sasuke is different from what you remember?"

Naruto's smile fell a little, "W-what do you mean change?"

Gaara looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I mean what if that Uchiha changed him? What if he is more of a bastard than what you told me about? What if he is like him?"

Naruto frowned as he looked down. "I-I don't know, but I'm sure that he's still the same."

"Are you sure Naruto?" questioned Gaara.

Naruto seemed unsure as he bit his lip seeming to find his confidence. Gaara sighed as he walked towards the sliding glass door.

"I'm not trying to be a bad guy Naruto it's just that I want to make sure that you're sure about meeting your friend again."

Gaara entered the apartment gently closing the door. Naruto stared down at the city feeling uncertain about wanting to meet Sasuke. He felt like Gaara might hold some truth to what he was saying, but his heart told him that Sasuke will be the same Sasu that he knew and not to worry. He smiled and looked up to the dark sky one last time before walking into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was looking at the city out his window from the car Itachi was driving. They were driving around the city ready to jump into action where ever trouble was.<p>

"I forgot to ask yesterday, but what did you do to make Sakura run to Anko crying like that?"

Itachi gave him a quick glance before looking back at the rode.

"I just told her the truth," he said.

"And what truth would that be?"

"That I don't give a fuck about her."

"Hn"

"Hn"

It was silent once more in the car. Sasuke looked at Itachi. "What did you and Fugaku-san talk about last night?"

Itachi's face set into a frown. "It would seem that they are going to escort Orochimaru to another prison and he wants us to be part of the unit that will be transferring him."

Itachi looked at Sasuke as they stopped at a red light. He did not seem happy.

"Your father wants us to go and transfer that crazy fuck! Does he want him to die before he ever gets there?"

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke you won't have to see him all we have to do is drive in our car right behind the high security transfer vehicle we have for him. We let the others handle the whole loading and unloading of him all we have to do is sit in the car, watch, and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Sasuke hmphed and crossed his arms. He looked out once more as they were passing one of the busy streets of Konoha. He raised a curious brow at the sign Aka Kitsune Café. He snorted at the thought of having another girly café around this city. There was a sign that said the grand opening was going to be on Wednesday which is tomorrow.

'_We have a call of an armed robbery at Aya jewelry store'_

"Hn, time to work," said Itachi with a smirk.

That morning the humans all woke up with a killer head ache from the night of drinking. Naruto and Gaara looked at them with amusement as they groaned and rubbed their aching heads. Shukaku was sporting a bruised cheek courtesy of Kyuubi. Kyuubi punched him thinking he was some sort of pervert that he accidentally left with last night (Although Naruto would never let that happen).

Nibi came out handing them each Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Ugh! I'm never drinking with you guys again," grumbled Kyuubi.

Shukaku nodded in agreement, but then held his head as the world seemed to spin. Yugito tsked as she drank her medicine and water like it was alcohol.

"You're both such sissys I could go for more and still handle the major head ache!"

Kyuubi and Shukaku groaned at Yugito's loud declaration.

"Yugito you might want to speak more softly," suggested Nibi in a soft voice.

"Oh! Right" she whispered this time.

"Why did you drink if you knew this would happen?" asked Naruto quietly.

"Because I'm an idiot," replied Kyuubi.

"Well you two need to recover quickly since we have the furniture to move in and arrange everything in the kitchen," said Yugito.

They both groaned once more before falling back on the floor.

**-Evening!-**

Once the pounding in their heads went down for them to be able to function normal they went back to the café and started furnishing in it. Naruto was sweeping the floors as Gaara moped behind him. Kyuubi and Shukaku were dusting the place while Nibi wiped down the tables and Yugito sat on a chair with a drink in hand and a smirk on her face.

"You missed a spot Shu-chan!"

Shukaku growled and released the breath he was holding in. "Why don't you help us then you lazy ass cat!"

"Because I helped you both get this place and I don't do hard labor," she replied in a matter of fact way.

Kyuubi watched as Shukaku's face started turning into an alarming red. He hoped down from his chair and backed up to where Naruto and Gaara were. Shukaku jumped off the chair he was standing on and stomped up to Yugito. Yugito looked at him bored. Shukaku snatched the drink from her and yanked her off the chair she was on. He placed a wet rag in her hand.

"Well now is the day to start doing hard labor," he growled out shoving her towards one of the windows.

Yugito stumbled a bit from the shove. She turned to look at him with a glare. She threw the wet rag at his face making it fall down his face showing his angry face.

"You listen to me raccoon fucker! I don't do hard labor because there are idiots like you who can do that for me!"

"Hey!" said an indignant Kyuubi.

"Not you Kyuu-chan!" she said.

"Well at least we aren't lazy asses who sit on our chairs all day eating tuna out of a can! You cat wannabe!"

Shukaku ducked in time just as Yugito picked up a vase from a nearby table and threw it at his head.

The hybrids and Kyuubi ducked under a table waiting out until the battle was over. Kyuubi sighed face palming.

"So much for our hard work."

Sasuke and Itachi were once again patrolling the streets.

"That was the world's stupidest robber ever," said Sasuke.

Itachi couldn't help, but agree. Come on who robs a jewelry store without masking themselves, using a fake gun, and try to still use the fake gun as a weapon.

"Unfortunately the world is full of idiots Sasuke."

"Hn"

'_We have received a call of a peace disturbance. There was supposed yelling and screaming and the sounds of glass breaking. The people involved are male and female.'_

Itachi sighed as he drove to the location of the call.

Kyuubi and the hybrids were still under the table as the two had yet to calm down. Naruto was close to falling asleep and Gaara had started to develop a twitch in his right eye. Nibi was just calm as the breeze.

'_If they go like this any longer someone is bound to call the police from all the noise these two are making.'_

The four looked out the window to see a cop car pull up to the café. Kyuubi cursed as he saw the car. His heart was beating wildly at the thought that it might be Itachi. He felt panic set in on him. Naruto noticed Kyuubi's behavior when he saw the car. He glared at it waiting to see the bastard and protect Kyuubi if that fucker tried anything. Nibi ran out from under the table to open the door for the police officers.

Sasuke stood in front of the door as Itachi knocked two times and waited for the door to be opened. The door slowly opened to reveal a little girl with long black hair and eyes. She seemed scared as they heard the fighting going on in the back ground. Itachi walked into the house leaving Sasuke to deal with the girl.

Itachi walked in to see a woman with curly auburn hair screaming and shouting at a man with black hair. He looked to be about 6'0 and the woman 5'4. The man was also shouting stuff at the woman.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" he shouted to get their attention.

The couple turned to look at him. Both of their eyes widened to see who it was.

"Why are you two fighting causing a disturbance? And in front of a child no less?" he asked.

Sasuke at that moment walked into the room with the little girl clutching onto him tightly.

"This ass hole right here cheated on me with the tramp next door!" shouted the woman.

Itachi sighed. He hated dealing with these types of cases.

"Look I don't care what your husband did nor does all I came here to do is to tell you to shut the fuck up, also do this quietly and not in front of your little girl. If we get another call to come here someone will be arrested and I'll make sure that your daughter is sent to a better family. Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and left with Sasuke patting the little girl on the head.

"Like I said I'm really sorry about my friends' officer they both just get really carried away at times," said Kyuubi apologetically.

"It's all right. Just make sure that they keep it down the next time they fight. It's not the first couple fight we've had to break up."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Just try not to get the cops on you guys again."

"Thank you officer Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled before ruffling Naruto's hair getting a purr.

"You have a cute hybrid here."

Kyuubi grinned. "Sure do! I found him when he was just a kit!" he then scratched Naruto's ear making him purr louder. "You should come back tomorrow; it's going to be our grand opening!"

Kakashi gave them an eye smile and said he would be there. He left the café bidding them all a good day and to stay out of trouble.

Kyuubi rounded on the two. "SEE WHAT YOU GUYS DID! You two need to learn how to control yourselves! Kami!"

The two mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Sorry."

"All right then, let's all go home and rest! After all tomorrow is the grand opening!"

They all walked out of the café with Kyuubi locking up behind them.

Itachi was back at the police station writing out reports for the day's calls. Sasuke was in his wolf form taking up the whole couch on his office sleeping. Itachi was about finished when someone kicked his door open.

"Hey there Itachi! How was your guys's day?"

Itachi let out a tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Kakashi plopped down on the seat in front of his desk and placed his feet on top of his desk getting his reports dirty. Itachi felt the anger in his body seeing the reports he worked so hard on become soiled by Kakashi's shoes.

'_Calm down Itachi, don't let this fool get to you'_

Sasuke almost felt pity for Itachi, but chose not to do anything to help. Itachi took a deep breath before looking at the man.

"Kakashi, how many times have I told you not to barge into my office like this?" he spoke calmly.

Kakashi seemed to think about the times he was told before answering. "One hundred fifteen thousand six hundred and forty two times." He said with cheerfulness in his voice.

Itachi felt a vein pop out as the anger was starting to come out. Sasuke watched the two before he caught a whiff of something familiar. He looked at Kakashi where the source of the smell was coming from.

Kakashi was sitting on his seat with sweat dripping down his brow as Itachi unleashed his fury with threats. He was not prepared for the tackle from the wolf. He laid there still as Sasuke seemed to be sniffing him. Sasuke looked at his eyes with a glare. Kakashi almost felt like pissing his pants.

"Where did you get that sent?" he growled out.

"W-what sent?"

"NARUTO'S!"

"O-oh you mean that f-fox hybrid I saw today."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Where?"

"A-at the new café that's opening tomorrow."

Sasuke got off him and started to pace the room a bit. Kakashi got up dusting himself off and giving out a relieved sigh.

"I was actually coming out here to see if you guys wanted to come with me to the grand opening."

Sasuke perked up and looked at him. "We'll go"

Itachi was about to protest when Sasuke stopped him by saying one name.

"Kyuubi."

Itachi stilled.

"Kyuubi will most likely be there since Naruto is there."

Itachi looked at Kakashi. "We'll go"

* * *

><p>The following morning was a very busy one for the red heads and the blonds. They didn't believe that they would receive such a turn out for their grand opening. It would seem that cafés were really popular in Konoha. Naruto and Gaara had no time to rest as they ran back and forth delivering and serving orders for all their customers. This morning they even had a line that reached all the way around the corner of the street to the next. Kyuubi worked the back baking with Shukaku. A great thing that Kyuubi found out from having a super hybrid was that it had powers and one of Naruto's powers is the ability to duplicate himself. So there were also Naruto clones running around the kitchen helping them bake and decorated everything. Nibi was there helping them on their first day since Yugito insisted that they would need the help. They were ever thankful to her seeing as what they thought would be a slow first day turned out to be a busy day. Nibi worked diligently filling out orders and getting them to the back.<p>

Nibi took a quick peak outside the window to see that the line was dying down and they were close to reaching a point where they could take a break. Naruto was close to passing out as he ran from table one to twelve. Gaara was trying to keep his irritation down as he worked. Kyuubi felt tired as he mixed bowl after bowl of cake mix, cookie mix, and bread. Shukaku felt sweat in his brow as he pulled out finished pastries and candies. The clones ran around in the background getting ingredients for them.

It was an hour later when they were finally down to their last ten customers and five people in their café. Nibi sat down four of the ten in the café and went to take the orders for the other six.

"Thank you for coming to the Aka Kitsune Café and Bakery's grand opening! Please come again soon!" she waved good bye with a cheerful smile at the leaving customers as they left with a smile on their face.

Naruto came up to the counter and leaned against it with an exhausted sigh. Gaara came over and did the same thing, but without showing how tired he was and not sighing.

"Fuck! That was tiring! I thought this would be a slow thing until business caught on!" whined Naruto.

"Well before you two got here Yugito and I have been spreading the word about the grand opening and advertising it everywhere. She also said that she was offering a free cat grooming and check up for anyone of her customers who came to it."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? Wow! She must really love us to help us!"

"Of course she does. Why else would she put up with Shukaku?"

"Good point."

"I think they should both just fuck," said Gaara.

They both starred at him like he was crazy. Gaara didn't mind their stares as he looked around the café to see if any one needed assistance. Kyuubi and Shukaku emerged from the back with fatigue on their faces. They quickly planted themselves on the chair nearest to them.

"I had no idea business was going to be this crazy," said Kyuubi with exhaustion showing in his voice.

"I'm sorry that was mine and Yugito's doing," said Nibi with her head bowed in apology.

"It's all right Nibi I'm sure you guys did this to help us out on our first day," said Kyuubi with a smile.

"Or more likely to kill us. That crazy bitch probably wanted to make us drop dead from all the work we had to do!" exclaimed Shukaku.

"Shukaku please don't be stupid right now. I'm too tired to hit you on the head right now," said Kyuubi as he laid down his head on the table in front of him.

Shukaku followed his example and dropped his head on top of the table. The hybrids looked at them with pity seeing how the day really stole their energy. Them being hybrids made them more ready to handle such a hard work day.

The bell at the door chimed signaling another customer. They all turned to see a woman with purple hair held up in a ponytail and a girl hybrid with pink hair enter the store. The woman in purple looked around at the decor and seemed to node in approval.

"Like the color it reminds me of blood."

Naruto felt a shiver crawl down his spine at the grin on the woman's face. Naruto stiffened seeing the woman look at them with a smile.

"Well isn't that just cute! They have hybrids working here."

She walked up to them and seemed to inspect them. Naruto moved a little behind Gaara feeling uneasy from the woman. She seemed to have caught him movement as she quickly looked at him.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Naruto yelped as he was snatched into a bone crunching hug and was swung around. Kyuubi at hearing his yelp sat up quickly and looked to see what the problem was. He arched a brow seeing a purple haired woman hugging Naruto to death. He stood up and walked towards them.

"Uh, can I help you?"

She stopped and looked at the one who talked to her. Naruto was limp in her hands as he was recovering from the attack.

"Oh yea I just came to check the place out since my friend Yugito asked me to." She let go of Naruto who started to squirm and whine in her hold.

Naruto quickly dashed to Kyuubi for safety. Kyuubi patted Naruto in a comforting gesture from his near death experience.

"So your one of Yugito's friends! Well welcome! My name is Kyuubi and the hybrid you were just squeezing to death is Naruto. My friend over there is Shukaku and this guy over here is his hybrid Gaara."

"Hey! Names Anko! And this one here is my hybrid Sakura!"

Sakura was currently starring at Naruto she approached him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Naru-baka?" she questioned.

Naruto's ear's perked up hearing that familiar name from long ago. He turned to look at the cat.

"Sakura-chan?"

They starred at each other before seeming to confirm that they were indeed who the thought they were.

"Where have you been you idiot? The last time I saw you was when that creep Orochimaru was trying to escape the lab with us!"

"Well I escaped and then shipped off to some pet store, but then escaped that and ended up with this guy!" he pointed to Kyuubi.

"Idiot! We were thinking you were dead! Sasuke-kun has been worried about your stupid ass!"

"Me? The great Naruto dead! Yeah right! And he has?"

"No duh! Who else is there to look out for a dumb ass like you!"

The others watched as the two conversed. Kyuubi cleared his throat catching Anko's attention.

"So did you want to but something or just checking the place?"

"Well I guess I'll buy something. I'll take some dango if you have any and a strawberry short cake for the girl and it'll be to go."

"All right! I'll go get them for you." Kyuubi went to go get their order.

"So how are the others?" asked Naruto

"They're all okay. They were all taken in by someone like I was taken in by Anko.

"That's great! I hope they're all happy!"

"Of course they all are!"

The bell chimed once more as more customers came in. Nibi looked up and greeted them.

"Hello Kakashi-san! I see you came and you also brought along some friends!"

They all looked up to see Kakashi standing there with two others. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the familiar face of his friend. The dark eyes looked at him with relief and happiness as they meet his cerulean eyes.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Kyuubi came back with a box for Anko's order. He had a smile on his face.

"Okay! Here is your order!"

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked to see who said his name and shook filled him as they meet those dark eyes from his past.

"Itachi"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Please fav and review! :D**


	4. The meeting

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p>The café was thick with silence as they all watched to see how the reunion between the red head and the brunet would go. They both still stood in their places. One was still in shock and the other just didn't know what to do.<p>

Naruto watched the Uchiha with narrowed eyes waiting to see what he would do and to see if he was going to have to intervene. Sasuke looked at Naruto wondering why his friend seemed to be looking at Itachi like that. He guessed that Kyuubi must have told him about what happened at school.

Itachi shifted a little before opening his mouth to speak.

"It's been a long time Kyuu," he said with a bit of awkwardness in his voice.

That seemed to snap Kyuubi out of it as he glared at him.

"You have no right to call me that anymore Uchiha and you have no right to talk to me anymore either. So just leave I'm about to close shop." He handed the box to Anko and turned to head to the back.

Itachi made a move to stop him, but was stopped by who he guessed was Naruto. He glared at him as he glared right back at him with a growl.

"He told you to leave," he said to him.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and made to bypass him, but was shoved towards the door by him. He stumbled a bit before Sasuke steadied him. Itachi stood back right up and stomped right up to him once more.

"You know you could be arrested for laying a hand on an officer?" he threatened.

Naruto smirked at him. "You know I'm not afraid of your pathetic threats since you are human. If you even tried to arrest me I would just break those pathetic means to bind me and then I'd tear you to shreds with my teeth and claws." To further his point he grinned showing his sharp canines at him.

"Naruto you shouldn't say that you and Kyuubi could get in trouble for what you are saying," warned Sakura.

"You should listen to what she says," advised Itachi.

Naruto growled louder as his anger started to grow. His eyes turned red and slitted as his nails grew. Sasuke seeing this got ready in case this was going to turn into a blood bath. Gaara also got read in case he needed to restrain his friend.

Itachi watched with hidden amazement at seeing the hybrids features change. He has only really seen these type of changes with Sasuke and it was new seeing another hybrid do it.

"Naruto calm down."

They all turned to see Kyuubi re-enter the front. He walked up to Naruto and pulled him close. Naruto still growled as he glared at the Uchiha. Kyuubi whispered in his ear for him to calm down as he ran his fingers through his hair. Naruto calmed down a bit as his features returned to normal. He still glared at Itachi from his position. Kyuubi turned to glare at him.

"I asked you to leave. You've already angered Naruto and I do not wish to have this further escalate to a fight so please leave."

Itachi starred at him for a while before he turned around and left. Sasuke looked at Naruto then turned to follow Itachi. Kakashi gave an awkward good bye before following the two ravens.

The others looked at Kyuubi to see him walking towards the back with Naruto.

"What was that about?" asked Anko.

Shukaku sighed, "Those two were once friends until Kyuubi found out the truth as to why that bastard Uchiha wanted to be his friend."

"What happened?"

"Kyuu found out that they Uchiha thought he would be a good fuck so that's why he wanted to be friends."

Anko looked at him with disbelief. "I knew Itachi could be a cold hearted bastard at times, but I didn't think he was that much of an ass."

Shukaku just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't know if it's the truth or this Itachi guy so I can't really say anything about him. All I believe is what Kyuu told me. If you wanna know the whole thing then you might want to talk to the Uchiha and if you see him tell him he isn't welcome back here."

Anko nodded and motioned to Sakura that they were leaving. They waved good bye as they left the shop.

Itachi felt like punching something as he walked out of the shop. He was angry and frustrated that Kyuubi wouldn't listen to him and that little fox hybrid had some guts. He punched the wall next to him not caring that his fist was bleeding from the force of the impact.

"Hey weasel face you calm yet?"

Itachi turned to glare at the wolf that stood a few feet away from him.

"I thought you would have stayed back there to talk to your little friend."

"I would have, but it seems like some dumb ass made him angry therefore untalkable."

Itachi felt like rolling his eyes. He stood up straight and assessed the damage to his hand. Nothing was broken the skin just got torn.

"You know if you just wanted to see your own blood I could have beaten the shit out of you."

Itachi ignored him as he opened the car door and rummaged for the first aid kit. Kakashi walked up to them as Itachi pulled out a roll of bandages and some disinfectant.

"Well that went great. When is the next meeting?"

Itachi glared at Kakashi as he wrapped up his hand.

Kakashi looked up from his book at Itachi.

"Are you giving up now? Or are you going back there until you annoy him enough that he'll talk to you?"

Itachi stopped his wrapping and thought about what to do. He smirked as he looked at the two.

"Uchihas don't give up."

Kyuubi was locking up the place silently. Shukaku and Naruto watched him with worry. Nibi had left a while ago. Gaara just watched him impassively. They walked towards Shukaku's car in total silence and drove home silently. Shukaku got some take out since they were all too tired and/ or lazy to cook.

Once the door to their house was opened Kyuubi walked straight to his room and closed the door. Shukaku placed the bags of take out on the table throwing a worried glance at his friend's direction. Naruto sighed as he grabbed some of the take out and went to Kyuubi's room.

Naruto knocked on the door not getting a response. He turned the door knob and walked in. he saw Kyuubi lying face down on his red covered bed. Naruto rolled his eyes seeing the red room of Kyuubi's. Naruto placed the take out on the night stand and sat on a spot next to him on the bed. Naruto sighed as Kyuubi had yet to look or acknowledge him.

"Kyuu do you want to talk or do you want my company?"

A muffled company came from the red head. Naruto nodded as he shifted to his fox form. Kyuubi sat up as Naruto lied next to him. Kyuubi hugged him and buried his face into his soft fur. Naruto wrapped one of his many tails around Kyuubi's waist in the form of a comforting hug. Kyuubi smiled as he breathed in the hybrids scent. Naruto made the familiar rumbling in his chest helping Kyuubi relax more. Kyuubi closed his eyes as he listened to his heart and the rumble. Kyuubi was close to falling asleep when Naruto nudged him.

"Hey, if you're going to fall asleep you should eat something before you do."

Kyuubi groaned a little before sitting up and grabbing the box of take out and proceeded to eat it. Naruto shifted to his human form and started to eat while watching Kyuubi, making sure that he eats all of the food.

Once finished Naruto shifted back and Kyuubi lay back down and ran his fingers through Naruto's fur.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get enough time to see Sasuke."

"It's okay Kyuu I'm sure that I'll be seeing him soon and most likely that Itachi guy will be with him, but don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't go near you."

Kyuubi felt happy knowing that Naruto cared for him that much.

"Tell me when you are ready to talk to him and I'll let him through, but I'll be watching to make sure that he doesn't do anything to ya!"

Kyuubi chuckled as he messed with Naruto's fur.

"Thanks Naru."

"Well you are my responsibility."

"Hey! I should be saying that!"

"Ya right! I act more mature than you do!"

"Whatever! At least I don't go off chasing balls or cars when tempted!"

"Hey! Those are my animal instincts talking!"

"You're a fox! Foxes don't chase cars!"

"Says who?"

* * *

><p>Naruto was once again serving tables while also being harassed by girls about how cute and adorable he was and how cuter he would be in a maid dress. That made a shiver go down his spine. There was no way in hell he was going to wear a maid outfit!<p>

"You shouldn't growl like that Naruto you're going to scare the customers."

Naruto sheepishly smiled at Nibi.

"Sorry it's just that those girls keep on saying how good I would look wearing that accursed thing!"

Nibi nodded in understanding to what he was talking about. "Here take this to table ten."

She handed him a slice of caramel cake with a vanilla milk shake. Naruto took the tray and walked to the table. He smiled as he approached the group of gossiping girls.

"Here you go one slice of caramel cake and a vanilla shake!"

The girls giggled as they looked at him.

"Thank you Naru-chan!"

Another thing that irritated Naruto was that all the girls took to calling him Naru-chan. They mostly did that to tease him and to see him pout since they thought it was the cutest thing.

The girls all awed as Naruto pouted and stomped away. Naruto walked up to the counter which Gaara was already leaning against.

"They call you Naru-chan again," asked a smirking Gaara. The girls also tried to call him Gaa-chan, but thought twice about it as he glared murder at them.

Naruto flipped him off getting an amused chuckle. Naruto's red tail twitched in irritation at the sound of his chuckle.

Nibi gave him a comforting pat on his head. Nibi turned to the door as the bell chimed.

"I see your back."

Naruto stood up straight and looked to see who it was with a scowl. It disappeared to be replaced with dread as he was once again smothered into the breasts of the purple haired woman.

"Hey there! I'm here to get some more of that dango and some sweets!"

Naruto stopped struggling letting the woman do as she pleased since escape was futile. Anko feeling him give up grinned more as she squeezed him tighter making him let out a squeak.

"All right Anko-san what would you like?" asked Nibi throwing a sorry glance at Naruto.

"Hmm, how about some of those little cakes with strawberries on top, those chocolate ones, and some of those cookies."

Nibi nodded as she started placing the selected sweets in a box. "So where is Sakura?"

"At home. She didn't feel like coming out today."

"Why is that?"

Anko shrugged. "Beats me. She's been acting depressed lately ever since Sasuke told her he didn't give a shit about her and after seeing him yesterday she got even more depressed."

"Sasuke said that?" asked a curious Naruto.

Anko nodded. "Although he might have said more harshly than I did seeing as he really hates Sakura," Anko sighed, "I've been telling that girl to leave the boy alone before she gets hurt, but did she listen? Nope! So now she is wallowing in sorrow. That's what she gets for not listening to me."

Anko took the box of sweets handed to her and paid the amount for them. She squeezed Naruto one last time before letting him go and waving good bye.

Gaara turned to Naruto once the door closed and the bell chimed.

"Sasuke sounds like a real heartless bastard. I ask you again are you sure that you still want to be with Sasuke knowing he could be as much of an ass to you as he was to the pink cat?"

Naruto had uncertainty in his eyes for a second before squashing it. "Gaara Sasuke has always been mean to Sakura-chan. It's no surprise that he would say that to her. She must have been annoying him so much that he blew up on her."

"But has he ever said a mean thing to her like that before?"

Naruto's eyes were down cast for a second. "No"

The doors to the back swung open as Kyuubi and Shukaku came out with more trays of baked sweets to refill the display.

"Phew! This is hard work!"

"Of course it is Shu that's why it's called work. Work is always hard."

"NO really! I thought it would be the funest thing in the world," he said sarcastically.

Kyuubi smacked him in the back of his head as he walked back into the kitchen. Shukaku grumbled as he followed him.

"Naruto did you talk with Kyuubi last night?" asked Gaara as he took a cookie and ate it.

Nibi scowled at him for taking some more cookies. She wondered what was up with that boy and cookies.

"No he didn't really feel like talking last night so I just stayed there offering company and comfort. I don't like seeing him sad or anything remotely un-Kyuubi like."

Yeah I'd rather have him as his idiotic self than his depressing sad self."

"Aww! Gaara-chan cares!"

Gaara growled as Naruto hugged him.

"Naruto if you value your life you will let go before I kill you and you will never call me Gaara-chan again."

Naruto immediately let go and nodded up and down quickly. He liked living thank you very much. Naruto left to go attend to a table. How he hated the giggling of the girls.

Gaara looked to the door as the bell chimed once more and to his surprise in came the wolf they were speaking of earlier and without the Uchiha.

"You here to see Naru?" he asked although he it was obvious.

Sasuke looked at him with his eyes narrowed at the name. "Yes I came to see _my Naru_."

Gaara smirked at the possessive tone in the wolf's voice. It was very well known that wolf hybrids were very possessive, but the wolf in front of him seems to be one to take it to the extreme.

Naruto soon came stomping up to him and leaned on him for support. Gaara patted him comfortingly knowing that the girls were getting to him. He didn't miss the glare aimed at him.

"Gaara! They keep on trying to get me to agree to wear that accursed thing! WHY? Why was I cursed with such a body?"

"For the amusement of others I assure you," said Gaara.

Naruto pouted at his answer and shoved him away. He crossed his arms and pouted looking away from them. They heard squeals from the girls making them flinch.

Gaara rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics. "If you're done being an idiot someone is here to see you." He took a tray of desserts to a table.

Naruto was about to ask him who when once he turned around he saw the wolf he has been waiting to see for a while now.

"SASU!"

Sasuke grunted as his friend jumped on him making them fall on the floor with the fox on top of him. Naruto's tail was feeling the happiness as it wagged insanely. Naruto sat up on Sasuke's stomach grinning down at him.

"SASU! How have you been? What are you doing here? What's it like living with the Uchihas? What happened to Oro-bastard? Where did the others go? Do you still have that poll in your ass? Did you miss me?"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto kept asking question he finally had enough as he clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth silencing him.

"I've been fine, I'm here to see how you've been, it's all right, he's in jail, the others are in nice homes,…, and I guess I missed you."

Naruto pouted at the last one, but grinned as soon as Sasuke ruffled his hair with the smile he only gets to see.

"Hey can you get off me?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he forgot he was on top of his friend. He got up offering a hand to his friend.

"Sorry Sasu."

Sasuke dusted himself off. He looked around the shop to see what kind of place Naruto worked in. He didn't know much about decorating, but he could tell that they did a great job. He then looked at Naruto and took in his uniform. Naruto wore a red button up shirt with a black vest on top and black dress pants. He looked to the red head to see that he too wore the same outfit.

"Nice uniform," he said with a smirk.

"Better than yours," Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke looked at his outfit to see the standard blue cop uniform that all police wear. Sasuke shrugged.

"So does Kyuubi work you all day?"

"Umm, yeah why?"

"Just wanted to know. So your day ends at closing time?"

"Yeah, but Kyuu says that as soon as they find people to hire that I won't work as much, but I'll still come here to keep an eye on him."

Sasuke arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because I need to make sure that Kyuu is okay and to make sure that Uchiha bastard doesn't go near him until he says so." Naruto says this with his eyes narrowed at Sasuke. He didn't know why, but something told him that Sasuke was up to something.

"By the way where is your partner?"

Sasuke felt nervousness creep up, but squashed it. He was hopping that Naruto wouldn't notice that Itachi wasn't with him.

"He's patrolling the area so he's not that far."

"Really? He better not come in here or else I might have to kick his ass!"

Sasuke felt like laughing at Naruto's declaration. It's not that he didn't think he couldn't he just thinks his enthusiasm is amusing.

"So where were you these past few years?"

Itachi stood across the street from the shop where Kyuubi worked. He was hiding, but still able to see inside the shop. He sent Sasuke in so that he could distract the fox hybrid. It seemed to be going well. He then saw Sasuke's tail seem to stiffen and his ears. Crap! He hoped that the fox didn't notice what they were doing. He looked from atop the newspaper he held to see the fox look outside suspiciously. He relaxed seeing Sasuke relax. He watched as they moved to some other part of the café to talk he assumed.

He saw Sasuke's tail swish three times. That was the signal for him to go. Sasuke left his spot and crossed the street to get to the café/bakery. It was just his luck that the raccoon was doing his job and that the neko left to do something leaving Kyuubi in the front. Itachi smirked, _'this must be my lucky day'_

He opened the door hearing the chime of the bell. He looked to his left to see Sasuke sitting opposite the fox with the fox's back facing him. He looked to Kyuubi to see his back to him. Itachi walked up to the counter and smirked he cleared his throat getting the red heads attention.

"I'm sorry! What can I…" Kyuubi froze seeing Itachi. He scowled at him with a frown.

"Kyuubi I just want to talk."

"Well I don't and I thought I told you to leave!"

Kyuubi's shout seemed to get the attention of everyone. Naruto turned around to see what was going on and growled seeing the bastard here again. Naruto got up ignoring Sasuke's call. He walked up to them pushing Itachi back.

Itachi looked at the fox hybrid seeing him stand in between him and Kyuubi.

"Look fox all I want to do is talk to Kyuubi."

"Well from what I've heard and what he has told me Kyuu doesn't want to talk to you! So leave and take that Teme with you!" He pointed to Sasuke who was now standing next to Itachi.

"Naruto just let him talk to him!" said the wolf.

"NO! I thought you wanted to talk to me after all these years, but all you wanted to do was distract me so this fucker could get in here without me knowing!"

Sasuke flinched seeing the hurt in his friend's eyes.

"NO NARUTO! I really wanted to talk with you! It's just that I think that Itachi and Kyuubi really need to talk!"

"Kyuubi will talk with him when he wants to! So the both of you should just leave!"

Sasuke was about to yell back when he felt Itachi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Sasuke," Itachi looked at Kyuubi to see him put a comforting hand on his hurt friend, "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi looked up at him nonchalantly.

"Promise me that when you are ready we will talk."

Kyuubi looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. Itachi smiled and nodded his thanks. The two ravens left the shop.

Naruto was curled up in the couch of their house trying to get rid of the irritation he felt at what Sasuke had done earlier. Gaara sat on the spot unoccupied by him. He would throw glances at him, but stopped after a while. He knew his friend would be back to normal tomorrow. He finally stopped on a news channel to see if they would announce any deaths that would bring a grin to his face.

Naruto looked at the TV and frowned at what his friend's choice.

"Really? Gaara I really question your sanity at times."

Gaara just gave him a creepy smile making a shiver crawl down his spine. Naruto threw a halfhearted glare at him. "I hate it when you do that." He pouted as Gaara smirked.

"_Today we have received news that the notorious scientist Orochimaru is to be transferred to another jail that is much more heavily secured and guarded. This was decided after some escape attempts made by the mad scientist that were almost successful."_

Naruto glared at the TV and growled as they pulled up a picture of the man who created him for his own demented purpose.

"_It is said that the transfer will be done on Friday of this week. As we all know Orochimaru has been sentenced to life in prison for his crime of illegal experimentation."_

Gaara changed the channel no longer wanting to watch the news. He looked at his friend who was in a worse mood than before.

Kyuubi came into the room with a towel around his neck from his shower. He looked at Naruto to see him glaring and growling at the TV. He looked at Gaara questioningly.

"Orochimaru," was his answer.

Gaara knew about Orochimaru from Naruto. Naruto told him within the first three days they meet. The blond wanted to get Gaara to open up and show him that he wasn't the only one who was created for a mad man's ambitions to be the ruler of the world.

Kyuubi nodded knowing what it meant.

"Hey Naru want to go out for a walk with me?"

Naruto didn't respond as he got off the couch and pulled on his orange converse and black and orange jacket. Kyuubi grabbed his red hoody and red sneakers. He followed the fox as he stomped out of there. Kyuubi closed the door behind him and jogged to catch up with the fast moving hybrid. The sky was already growing dark as night was only an hour away.

Naruto would most likely have cooled off by then. Kyuubi knew that Naruto just needed a long walk to cool off. Whenever he was angry Naruto would always leave for a walk or run. It was his way of working out the anger inside.

Kyuubi sighed as he looked up at the sky. Naruto might have handled seeing that man better if he wasn't already irritated by what Sasuke had done. Kyuubi looked at his friends back. He could see how tense he was from all that anger boiling inside him.

It was a good half hour before Kyuubi saw him un tense and looked much calmer. Naruto slowed down his pace so that he was walking next to the red head.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better."

Kyuubi nodded looking ahead. He saw that they had walked pretty far. The park that he remembered from a long time ago was right in front of them. This park held many memories for Kyuubi. They were all great memories of his parents and him playing on the swings and chasing each other around with smiles and laughter, where he first met Itachi, and where Iruka would take him after what happened.

Kyuubi looked at the park with nostalgia on his face. He then had a sad smile as some of those memories were sadly the ones that also made him hurt the most.

"Kyuu? Are you okay?"

He looked to see Naruto look up at him with worry in his eyes. Kyuubi replaced the sadness with a happy smile. He shouldn't let those memories get to him; he had a new family now. He had Iruka and now Naruto who was like a little brother to him at times even though he acts like the younger one at times.

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto. "How about we play in the playground for a bit?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow before closing his eyes and smiling. "Okay!"

They raced to the park and both got on a swing, swinging and laughing the whole time.

'_You look out for me and I'll look out for you, because that's what family does.'_

Naruto and Kyuubi looked out at the lake in the middle of the park. They sat at a bench under one of the many lamp posts scattered around illuminating the dark of night. Kyuubi stared out at the water with thought. He looked at Naruto who was happily smiling and looking out at the lake. Kyuubi could tell that Naruto would love to jump in there and swim, but since its night and cold it wasn't the time to swim.

"Naruto," Naruto turned to look at him giving him his full attention, "What would you do if the one you thought to be your best friend hurt you?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before looking out at the water.

"You mean like how Itachi hurt you."

Kyuubi nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Well I would at first feel angry and betrayed, then I think I would do what you did and try to run away from what hurt me since that is just a natural instinct, but then I would confront the person who hurt me and hear their side of the story. You see Kyuubi you can't always believe what you see or hear as what it looks or sounds. Maybe if you stayed to listen on their conversation longer you might have heard something else."

Kyuubi nodded at his answer. Naruto looked at him giving him a small smile.

"But that is me Kyuubi, what are you going to do?"

Kyuubi looked out unsure of what he would do. He still felt really hurt and betrayed inside. The first time he saw Itachi after ten years he felt like punching him, hugging him, then kicking him in the balls, and crying.

"You don't have to decide now Kyuu, just don't take forever."

Kyuubi let out a long breath and slouched in the bench. It was quite once more as they listened to the crickets chirp.

"Can we come back here every once in a while?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a grin.

"Of course!"

"Yay!"

Kyuubi laughed feeling great seeing Naruto happy.

"Come on let's go home and rest."

Naruto agreed while yawning and stretching. They walked home with the moon watching over them.

* * *

><p>Screams and shouts echoed within the concrete walls that surrounded him from the others imprisoned in this god forsaken place. Orochimaru sat cross legged on his cot. His eyes were closed with his arms folded across his lap.<p>

A banging was heard on his cell door. He looked up to see through the little bars that served as a small window for him.

"Bed time Orochimaru."

He merely closed his eyes once more as it was closed again. He smirked as he could feel his freedom fast approaching and with it a new chance to renew his chance at world conquest. This time he will make no mistakes.

An evil smile spread on his face as he let out a laugh that promised his return.

* * *

><p><strong>Please fav and review! But mostly REVIEW! :3<strong>


	5. Tests

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing at the cash register watching Gaara and their two new additions serve tables. Their two new crew members were some girly looking guy named Haku and a girl named Yuki. Naruto felt bad for the Haku guy since all the girls like to gush over him. At least they weren't bothering him for now. Yuki was a weird looking human. She had naturally white hair that reached her back and silver eyes. she was a good waitress except for the attacks of clumsiness that she gets from time to time.<p>

Naruto's nose twitched as a scent filtered through, one that was considered unwelcomed.

* * *

><p>Kabuto walked back and forth in his little lab grabbing mixes of chemicals and DNA samples of humans and animals. He needed to get most of the research done before Orochimaru's return.<p>

When Kabuto was arrested with Orochimaru he pled with them that he only worked for him because he felt scared that if he did not that he would kill him. To add to his little act he looked scared and was near tears when he told them. They believed his pathetic act. After more questioning they let him go. So now he stands here as a free man.

The day of the transfer he will be there following them from afar with the hybrid he recently created. He turned to look at the hanyou to see him fake smiling at him. He was a weird one he had to admit. He tried to make an exact replica of Sasuke, but didn't turn out as well. He didn't have the Uchiha genes necessary or the genes for the sharingan only Orochimaru knew how to create that one. The hybrid is safe to say he was almost an exact copy of Sasuke except that this one was much paler and his hair goes straight down instead of sticking up in the back.

"Sai are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked not stopping what he was doing.

"Of course snake bitch."

That was something he loathed about his creation. He found it necessary to make up a nickname for him.

* * *

><p>The bell chimed as a group of snotty looking girls stepped in and paced a scrutinizing glance over the place.<p>

"Hmm, it's all right except the color it should be more pinkish," said the girl with the glasses.

"Oh Karin look! Isn't he the cutest thing!"

The girl, Karin, looked at Naruto making him stiffen.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Karin dived for Naruto. Naruto moved out of the way in time to avoid getting a face full of breast and a gaging cloud of heavy perfume.

"OW!" Karin landed on her face on the floor.

"Karin! Are you all right?" asked one of her followers.

"Shut up!" she stood up and dusted off her skanky outfit.

"What's going on?" asked Kyuubi as he stepped out of the kitchen from hearing all the yelling.

"If it isn't the fox loving freak that left," said Karin with a smirk, "What the fuck are you doing back here?" she sneered.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed upon seeing the old school slutty skank Karin.

"Well I didn't think I would see your slutty face her, I though more like around night in a corner under a lamp post."

Naruto snorted trying to hold in his laughter.

Karin blushed in anger. "Well I was hoping to see you never in this life time."

"Well to bad for you I'm alive and well unlike you who is festering STDS and who knows what else."

"WHY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Karin was about to slap him.

"Karin what do you think you are doing?"

Karin looked to the owner of the voice to see Itachi standing by the door.

"Itachi-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"I came here to see Kyuubi." Itachi looked at her boredly.

Karin scowled not liking that Itachi was here to see the red headed weirdo.

"Also Karin don't call me Itachi-kun it sounds disgusting coming from you."

Karin flinched at his tone. Itachi walked passed her and approached the glaring red head and the growling fox.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" asked the irritated Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry to come bother you Kyuubi, but my father wants you to come to our special hybrid office so they can run test on Naruto."

Kyuubi pulled Naruto close and narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean test?"

Itachi sighed. "Just some normal test to see if he is safe or not and to see if he has any special abilities or not." He whispered so that the people in the place wouldn't hear what he said.

"Why so that you can take him away from me and try to turn him into some sort of police lap dog like the others?" growled out Kyuubi.

"Look we aren't going to take him from you my father just wants to make sure that Naruto is not unstable and to know what powers he has."

"Well I can just tell you now that he is perfectly normal and has no powers."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi questioningly wondering why Kyuubi is hiding his powers. He will play along and act like he doesn't, but he'll make sure to question him about that later.

"Look Kyuubi you either come with me willingly or I have to take Naruto from you."

"You aren't taking Naruto!"

"Then let's go!"

They held a glaring match waiting to see who would give in first. Kyuubi released a frustrated growl before turning towards the Kitchen.

"SHU I'LL BE BACK!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

"Gaara please make sure that he doesn't mess up anything!"

Gaara nodded and turned back to glaring at the girl in front of him. Karin watched them leave with envy and jealousy shining in her eyes aimed at the red head. _'Just because we are older doesn't mean I won't make your life a living hell you freak!'_

"Let's go." Itachi nodded and led the way out to his car.

Itachi opened the passenger door for Kyuubi to get in. Kyuubi glared at him not moving.

"Well," said Itachi.

"I'm not sitting next to you," he said.

Itachi sighed once more rubbing his eyes. "Look Kyuubi there isn't enough room in the back for the both of you so you have to sit in the front."

"And why isn't there room?"

"Because Sasuke is back there."

"OH hell no I'm not sitting next to that Teme!" Naruto moved forward and sat in the passenger seat. "See problem solved." He closed the car door with a slam.

Kyuubi got in the back as Itachi got into the driver's seat. It was very quiet in the car, since no one felt like talking, but Naruto being who he is couldn't stay silent for long.

"You're an ass you know that," he said at Itachi. He heard Kyuubi snort from the back.

Itachi set his eyes on the road with a firm glare. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh well I don't know maybe because what you said about using Kyuu as some sort of cheap fuck then leaving him!"

"Naruto! now is not the time!" shouted Kyuubi from behind him.

Naruto huffed and slouched in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Then when will it be the time Kyuubi?" questioned Itachi.

Kyuubi looked out the window as Itachi looked in his rear view mirror to look at him.

"I-I'm still not ready." Was all he offered.

The car was silent once again as the car was filled with awkwardness.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi almost felt like giving a thankful cry as the car stopped in front of the building. They all got out of the car with Itachi leading them to the entrance of what looked to be a hospital. When they entered the lobby of the building they saw that it was as white inside as it was out. Kyuubi just felt the head ache coming on. There was a man dressed in a uniform similar to Itachi's and looked almost the exact same as him except for his much darker shade of hair and he was two inches taller.<p>

"I see you brought them here Itachi," said the man as he approached them. He held out his hand for Kyuubi to shake which he did.

"Hello I am Fugaku Uchiha."

"Kyuubi Uzumaki and this is Naruto." he motioned to the irritated fox hybrid who was looking at all the white walls with distaste.

"Ah, yes the fox that escaped that night." He looked at Naruto to see that he didn't feel very comfortable being there seeing as he was unnecessarily close to the red head.

"Well you have nothing to worry about all we are going to do is run some test on him and that is it. We will not take him form you seeing as you have done a well job maintaining him. These test are just to determine if he is well or if we might have to keep which would be the only reason for us to take him from you," said Fugaku.

"Whatever let's just get them over with," said the red head.

Fugaku smirked as he led them down a white corridor to where they will be performing the test.

Naruto didn't like this place not one bit it smelled too sterile and clean. The white was also fucking annoying him! Those tests that the man mentioned didn't seem to promising either. He felt his ears plaster themselves on his head as he wrapped his tail around him for comfort.

Sasuke noticed his discomfort and wished to ease it, but didn't feel like angering him seeing as he was still mad at him.

They made it to a white door at the end of the hall. Fugaku pushed the door open and held it open for the others to enter.

"About time you showed up!" shouted a blond haired woman.

Naruto and Kyuubi felt there eyes bug out at the huge chest that the woman sported, they looked like they were about to fall out. She had hazel eyes that were narrowed in irritation at the moment. She wore a white lab coat with a stethoscope hanging around her neck.

"Oi! Stop starring at my boobs and pay attention!" she shouted slamming a clip board on the examination bed.

They were both startled out of their starring and looked at her with blushed on their faces. They both stuttered out an apology while rubbing the back of their heads at the same time.

The three blink at the synchronization the two had.

"Hmm well I can see where the hybrid gets its idiocy from, but you I'm sure you were like that."

"Hey! I'm no idiot!" shouted the angered red head.

"That has yet to be tested, but unfortunately for you I don't work on humans. Now if you would please stand on the scale so that I can take your weight," she said talking to Naruto. "I'm Tsunade and I'll be testing you on the basic such as hearing, sight, smell, overall health, your abilities, and mentality." She said as she picked up her clip board.

Naruto slowly approached the scale feeling cautious. He stood on the scale and weighted as Tsunade adjusted it and charted his weight.

"Hmm, you're a bit light. How much do you feed him?" she asked Kyuubi.

"Eight times a day."

"Eight times! How the hell is he this light?" asked the astonished Tsunade.

Kyuubi just shrugged not understanding either where Naruto puts it all. Naruto was pouting with a blush on his face.

"Hmm, he must have a fast metabolism," she said while making a not on it. "All right now hop on the bed please."

Naruto nodded still not feeling comfortable of the situation. Kyuubi stood next to Naruto on the bed offering comfort.

They didn't notice as Tsunade wrote something down. She put her clip board down and walked up to them. She started by feeling around Naruto's head getting a feel for where the ears are in the skull.

"Has Naruto ever had a problem Kyuubi-kun? Like has he ever gotten very ill or experienced any pains?" she asked as she then took a look inside his ears.

"No not at all," he replied as he watched her work.

Naruto was really feeling uncomfortable as she looked into his ears. He flicked his ears as he felt her reach out to touch them.

"Naruto please don't do that," she said in her professional voice.

Naruto pouted as he tried not to do what was natural to him. He let out a relieved breath when she moved away to write something down on her clip board. Kyuubi squeezed his hand, he didn't even notice when he was holding onto his hand.

Tsunade walked back over with a flash light in hand. She tilted Naruto's head upwards so that she could get a better look at his eyes. Kyuubi watched as she pointed the flash light at his eyes testing his pupils to see if they dilated. Tsunade then had him open his mouth so that she could see his throat and check his teeth.

"Your canines are very sharp," she commented as she poked one. "Has he ever bitten anyone?"

"Only once," replied Kyuubi.

"When and why?" asked Fugaku with seriousness.

Kyuubi sighed, "It was when I was living in Suna. It was during my second year living there I was out with Naruto for a walk around the park when these group of guys came up to me and started asking me some very inappropriate questions. I didn't answer any of them and tried to leave, but one of them moved to grab me and Naruto bit the bastard's hand. This made the others leave as Naruto was angry and his eyes turned red. He didn't let go of the guy until the others were out of sight."

"Well aren't you very protective," said Tsunade ruffling Naruto's hair making him whine.

"Don't do that," he complained.

"Are you going to take him?" asked Kyuubi.

"No he did it to protect you, there was nothing wrong with what he did," answered Fugaku.

"All right now I need you to take a deep breath and then exhale," instructed Tsunade as she placed the stethoscope under his shirt.

Naruto flinched at the cold instrument. He took a deep breath then let it out. He repeated it two more times before Tsunade removed it and wrote something else down on her clip board.

"Are we done now Granny?" he asked.

Tsunade stiffened a bit then felt a twitch form on her eye. Naruto watched her with a bored expression.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

They all winced at the force of her yell especially the hybrids that held their heads in pain.

"What the fuck Granny! You didn't have to yell!"

"Who the fuck are you calling granny?"

"You obviously since your old! You might have the humans fooled, but you can't fool me!"

Tsunade flushed in anger. She lifted her fist just about to bring it down on him.

"Tsunade-san could you please continue with the examination," said Fugaku.

Tsunade threw a glare at the smirking fox. She then smirked evilly down at the fox making him frown and shiver a little.

"W-Whats up with the freaky smile?"

"Well it's time for me to take your temperature." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"So?" asked the fox still not getting what she was happy about. He didn't even notice the flinch from the wolf or how stiff he became.

"SO the proper way for me to do that is with a rectal thermometer," she said while pulling one out of its packaging.

Naruto paled as he saw it and the words came through. He made to dive towards the door but was stopped by Tsunade who quickly grabbed him by the collar making him yelp.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad just a little pinch!"

"You crazy bitch! That is not going anywhere near my ass!" he said while struggling in her grip.

"If you don't stop struggling then it will hurt more you little shit!" she finally got him on the bed with his upper body lying on it and his bottom half off which made he be at a 90 degree angle.

"Kyuubi-kun I know you might not like this, but could you please hold him down and try to calm him a bit."

Kyuubi nodded and walked up to the two placing his hands to hold down the now whimpering fox.

"It's okay Naruto it'll be over before you know it," said Kyuubi while patting his hair.

Naruto whimpered more as he felt her lower his pants and boxers. He looked in front of him to see both Uchihas looking away and Sasuke looking at his feet. Sasuke looked up at him when he heard his scared whine. He looked at his friend trying to give him a reassuring smile having gone through the same thing as him just last month and every year since he was saved from the lab.

"Okay its going in now," said Tsunade. "Naruto you're going to need to relax or its going to hurt you more," she said with gentleness in her voice.

Naruto tried to relax as his apprehension set in. He yelped when he felt the thermometer enter him making him claw at the bed. He felt Kyuubi run his fingers through his hair trying to help him relax a little.

"All right Naruto just a little bit longer then it will be out. You're doing fine."

It felt like an eternity for Naruto when he felt the object being removed. Once it was out he felt Kyuubi quickly left up his pants and underwear. He quickly ran behind Kyuubi glaring at the blond doctor who was writing down his temperature in the chart.

"His temperature was perfectly normal," she said while rummaging through her drawers.

Naruto watched as she pulled out something from it. His eyes brightened a bit seeing the sugary treat held out to him.

"Here you go brat! That's for making this easier than it was doing it to that wolf brat over there," she said motioning to Sasuke who was glaring at her. "Every time I need to take his temperature he goes ballistic and practically always destroys the room!"

Naruto felt smug knowing that he took it better than Sasuke did. He ripped the wrapper off the lollipop and began sucking on it. It was orange!

"Tch, that's because I am a dominant and dominants don't get things shoved up their ass like submissives like Naruto."

Naruto threw a glare at him with a blush adorning his face. "Shut the fuck up Teme!"

"Make me Dobe!"

Naruto growled about to attack when he felt Kyuubi hold him.

"Calm down Naru, he's just being an ass because he can't take it like a real man."

Naruto felt his anger leave and be replaced by superiority. His tail swished behind him as he was now in a better mood.

Tsunade took out a tape measure and started taking measurements of his tail and ears. "The fur on your tail is very soft and shiny showing signs of excellent care," she commented.

Kyuubi brightened at the comment.

"Well so far he looks to be in excellent condition Uchiha-san. Now all I need to do is run some more test and we'll be done soon. Naruto can you shift into your fox form."

Naruto nodded and hoped off the bed and took a second to shift. He was an inch or two higher than the bed which left little room to move around in the room.

"I didn't think you would be this big. Well we should move to the next room then."

They moved out of the room to the one next door which was bigger and offered more space to move around in. Naruto got on the scale Tsunade was standing next to waiting for him.

"Well at least your weight is okay this time. Now let's test your speed strength and whatever else that needs to be done. Then I can go dri- I mean finish my reports!"

Naruto and Kyuubi had suspicions that she was not going to be doing any reports. Fugaku knew what she was going to do and felt like groaning in aggravation, but he is an Uchiha so he wouldn't do such a thing. Itachi mentally rolled his eyes. Sasuke mumbled a 'lazy ass alcoholic' which got him an evil look from the doctor.

* * *

><p>It had been at least three hours of test that it was all finally over Tsunade declared Naruto a well-mannered hybrid and a healthy and well taken care of. Tsunade had declared that Naruto had no powers seeing as he didn't show signs of having any. Kyuubi signaled to Naruto not to show any since he didn't trust Fugaku with keeping his word. So they believed that Naruto was a normal Hybrid well as normal as he could get. It also helped that Sasuke said that Naruto didn't show having any powers when they were with Orochimaru which really pissed the snake man off, believing that Naruto was a failure. Kyuubi had noticed that Itachi looked at them suspiciously as if he didn't believe that Naruto didn't have powers.<p>

"Okay you can go home now," said Tsunade ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto gave a whoop of joy as he made to run out the door.

"Naruto wait!" Shouted Kyuubi running after the energized blond.

Itachi and Sasuke followed the two seeing as they were their ride back.

Fugaku turned to Tsunade with a serious expression. "I believe they lied about Naruto-kun having powers," he said.

"Hmm, I thought so as well, but if I were Kyuubi-kun I wouldn't trust to give that information away either. Don't worry though I took some of Naruto's blood to take a look at his cells myself. Orochimaru might have missed something on his little experimentation on Naruto, but I'll double check just in case."

"Good and you'll tell me if you find anything wrong?"

"Of course, for the right price," she said with a grin.

Fugaku rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll send you a case tomorrow."

"Why thank you Fugaku I'll make sure to send you my report then. Oh! And your squad of hybrids is due for a checkup next week!"

Fugaku nodded and waved as he walked out of the room. Tsunade watched him leave then pulled out the vial of blood she took from Naruto. She held it up to her face and looked into the blood.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Sasuke steeped out of the building almost expecting the two to have run back to the city on their own since the lab was in the outskirts of the city. He was surprised to see the red head leaning against the passenger side of the car. He looked at Naruto who seemed to have a worried expression on his face.<p>

"I thought you would have left or called a cab to pick you up," said Itachi.

Kyuubi looked at him and didn't say anything. Itachi unlocked the car so that everyone could get in. he pulled onto the road heading back into the city with the car fully quiet.

"I-I think I'm ready."

Itachi almost turned around, but remembered that he was the one driving.

"R-really?" he asked not expecting for Kyuubi to want to talk to him so soon.

"Yes, but if you do anything wrong then we are never going to speak to each other again," said the redhead looking out the window. "Well we can talk tonight if that's okay with you."

"Uh sure where do you want to talk?"

"At my house is fine."

Itachi nodded feeling happy that he will finally get to talk to Kyuubi and explain what happened that day. He also felt uneasy that Kyuubi might not like what he hears and not want to be his friend again.

They made it to his house with Kyuubi giving him directions, although Itachi already knew where he lived thanks to Ibiki. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Just as Kyuubi was about to unlock the front door they heard shouts coming from within.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE IF YOU HAVE YOUR CAT LITTER SMELLING HOUSE TO GO TO?" shouted a male.

"I CAME TO SEE HOW KYUU WAS DOING YOU GARBAGE EATING SHIT FACE!" shouted a female.

Kyuubi sighed as he rubbed his temples. Naruto gave him a sympathetic smile as he opened the door for the unwilling red head. They all walked inside to see a disaster had hit the house known as Yugito and Shukaku.

"GET YOUR SMELLY CAT ASS OUT OF HERE!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO VERMENT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A VERMENT?"

"ITS WHAT YOU ARE YOU DUMB ASS!"

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow eyeing the arguing blondes.

"Your late." Said a voice from behind them.

Itachi and Sasuke were startled to see a red head and a brunet standing behind them.

"Oh hey Gaara how long has this been going on?" asked Kyuubi.

"Since we got here. I am very sorry Kyuubi-san," said Nibi with an apologetic bow.

"It's okay Nibi-chan it wasn't your fault." Said the red head with a smile. He turned to Itachi and Sasuke. "You guys wait here while I stop those two from killing each other."

Itachi nodded and sat down on the sofa with Sasuke next to him. Naruto and Gaara sat in the love seat with Nibi sitting in the recliner next to them.

"I'm Gaara," said the red head introducing himself.

"I'm Nibi," said the brunet introducing herself.

"Hello I'm Itachi and this is Sasuke," said Itachi.

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a calculating gaze. "So you're Sasuke. Naruto told me about you."

Naruto blushed at Gaara's comment.

"I also heard what you did I'm gonna say this once you hurt Naruto in any way another time I will make sure to climb through you window at night and chop your balls off and sell them to that pink haired cat that is obsessed with you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him not liking the way the raccoon talked to him. He wouldn't admit it, but he did kind of scare him.

"Gaara! Don't say stuff like that! I can take care of myself so there is no need to threaten the Teme."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Hardly you mostly focus on Kyuubi that sometimes you ignore your own needs and the same goes for Kyuubi. You're both to over protective of one another it makes me sick at times."

Naruto pouted and leaned more into the couch.

"Don't do that"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the red head.

"I've also heard about you Uchiha and I don't have a reason to hate you yet since I'm sure there is a side to your story that needs to be heard and Naruto needs to hear as well so that he stops directing his anger at you without hearing you out."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the Uchiha across from him. still feeling doubtful of him.

Itachi nodded giving him a thank you.

They all looked towards the archway leading to the kitchen to see Kyuubi with the sandy blond over his shoulder pounding his back with his fists and cursing him and the blond following them from behind who was taunting him with the faces she was making.

"UZUMAKI I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'LL-"

He didn't get to finish as Kyuubi opened the door he was heading to and threw him inside and quickly looked it. Seconds later banging and shouting was heard through the room the blond was locked in.

"Thank you for finally locking him up Kyuu. He was so annoying an- HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Kyuubi had Yugito over his shoulder like he had the other blond. "Oh Yugito it was nice to see you again unfortunately we have to cut this meeting short since I have to discuss a few things with the ass hole on the couch over there!" he said shouting over her.

Yugito looked at the ravens on the couch, one of them waved at her.

"Kyuubi! Who the fuck are they!"

Kyuubi picked up her coat and motioned for Nibi to follow him out. Nibi waved good bye as she followed her crazy master.

"I'll tell you later! Now bye!" he quickly placed her on the ground outside and ran in locking the door.

Kyuubi gave out a tired sigh and moved towards the couches. Gaara left his spot giving them some privacy to talk. Kyuubi threw himself on the couch having his head fall on fox's lap. Naruto didn't look down at him still keeping his eyes on the Uchiha.

"Why am I friends with those two!" was the muffled shout of the red head.

"Because you like them," said the blond with obviousness, "Also you thought their fighting was hilarious."

"What the fuck was I thinking?" he groaned.

"Nothing since you don't think at all" said Naruto poking him on the head.

Kyuubi turned so he was looking up at him, but not visible to the other two in the room. He pouted up at the blond making him laugh and push him up into a sitting position.

Kyuubi sighed and scratched the back of his head before looking at his ex-friend to see him patiently waiting.

"Well I guess you can tell me your side of what I saw," he said. He grasped Naruto's hand wanting to feel support. Naruto squeezed his hand letting him know that he is there when he needs him.

Sasuke saw the exchange. _'They must have formed a deep bond over the years they were together.'_

"First off I want to tell you what you heard that day was true," Itachi started out, no looking up at him.

Kyuubi felt like getting up and leaving, but knew there was more to hear.

"That was why I was making friends with you at first, but" he then looked up at him "after I got to know you didn't want to do that anymore."

Kyuubi glanced at him for a second before looking away. Itachi sighed then kept looking at Kyuubi's way hoping that he would look at him.

"What I wanted to do was wrong and a total ass hole thing to do, I know that. My _friends _actually made a bet to see if you were some whore who would throw yourself at the first chance. They made a game out of what I was planning to do. Then after a while they saw that I wasn't doing what I was supposed to do and that day when you saw that was when they confronted me about it and you already know what we talked about in the beginning," Kyuubi nodded, "But you didn't hear what I said in the end."

Kyuubi looked at him waiting to hear what he said.

"I told them to go fuck themselves and that you were my friend and I would never do that to you."

Kyuubi stared at him waiting to see any trace of lies to see if he was just making all of this up, but all he saw was the truth. He didn't look like he was since he was in his I don't give a fuck posture, but he could see it in his eyes. A silent plea to believe him.

He looked at Naruto to see what he had to say. Naruto looked at him and nodded. He also believed he was telling the truth.

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked at the Uchiha once more. "I-I believe you, but I can't forget that you were actually planning on doing that. We can't be best friends any more Itachi."

Itachi stiffened more than he was.

Kyuubi smiled, "But we can start over."

Itachi's eyes showed surprise then gratitude at being given another chance.

"All right then, Hello I'm Itachi Uchiha," he said while standing up to bow in greeting.

Kyuubi felt like laughing, but kept it in. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the two.

Kyuubi stood up and bowed back holding in his giggles. "I-I'm Kyuubi."

"Nice to meet you Kyuubi."

Sasuke was happy to see that Itachi got his friend back and cleared what happened on that fateful day. Maybe now he'll be less on guard so that he could fall into his traps. He smirked just imagining all the fun he could have. He looked at Naruto who was watching their interaction like a mother watching over her kit. This made him wonder if Naruto was still made at him for what he had done for Itachi. That bastard owed him one.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! It's done! Hope you all like the new chapter! :) I feel so bad for Naruto having to have thermometer up his ass. <strong>

**I've wondered lately that there are Sasunaru fics of them being any type of animal, but I've never see one with them as rabbits or bunnies. Hmm.**

**Please Review!**

**REVIEW****! Please :3**


	6. Day off!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," said Naruto.<p>

A grunt came from the couch Kyuubi was occupying at the moment.

"We finally got a day off! Wahoo! This is so great! Now we can go outside and do what we want! We can go to the park and play!"

"Or sleep" mumbled the tired red head.

Naruto rolled his eyes and got up from his position on the floor. He grabbed Kyuubi's arm and started tugging.

"Come on Kyuu you promised that when we finally got a day off we would have fun!" he whined.

Kyuubi groaned and pulled his hand from his grasp. "When did I say that?"

"When we first started this whole café shit!" he said grinning.

Kyuubi was trying to remember when he promised that since he has no memory of ever saying such a thing. That's when it came to him. It was a few hours before their first day and Naruto was complaining how they will not get a chance to go out and have fun with the café taking up most of their time. To stop his complaining he promised that on their first day off that he would make sure it would be the most fun day of his life. It worked and it seems that he hadn't forgotten it either.

Kyuubi sighed staying face down on the couch cushion for a while longer knowing that Naruto was still standing there waiting for him to get up. He chanced a peek at him. He groaned as he was hit with a full blown puppy dog eyes with the pout to complete. He rolled over and got off the couch ignoring Naruto's victory fist pump.

He dragged his feet up the stairs to his room to change out of his Pj's. A moment later Naruto came running up the stairs and into the room to change.

Kyuubi pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt with the print foxy across it. He grabbed his brush and started to brush his hair with one hand while the other looked for a hair tie. Damn those things for being so small and hard to find. He smirked as he found one wining this round of hide and seek. He put his hair in a lose pony tail with some pieces of hair hanging by his cheeks.

Kyuubi turned to see that the hyper fox had changed into black baggy cargo pants with a black undershirt that ended near the elbow and an orange shirt on top. His tail waged behind him excitedly.

"Okay let's go!" he said dashing out of the room.

Kyuubi sighed grabbing his wallet and following him down the stairs. He was at the bottom of the stairs jumping excitedly. Seeing me come down he ran to the door and threw it open.

Kyuubi was surprised to see Itachi and Sasuke standing on the other side with a hand raised ready to knock.

"What the fuck are you doing here bastard?" shouted Naruto at Sasuke.

"Obviously I came here because of Itachi," he said pointing to him.

Kyuubi could tell that Sasuke's little comment made him angrier. He must have thought that he came to apologize.

"Well aren't you the good little bitch you are!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "What did you call me?" he growled out.

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought I said it loud enough, but I'll say it again. YOU SASUKE ARE A BITCH!"

Sasuke made to attack Naruto, but Itachi quickly caught him by his shirt. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto quickly as he saw that as an opportunity to attack.

"Naruto! Calm the fuck down!"

"Sasuke stop being foolish!"

Both hybrids snapped and growled at each other. One of Naruto's hands escaped Kyuubi's grasp and almost swiped Sasuke's face.

"Naruto! Stop it or I'll take away ramen for the whole year!"

Naruto stilled in his arms with a 'you wouldn't' look aimed at him.

"Oh I will! And I'll even buy it and eat it in front of you!"

Naruto pouted and slouched in his hold. "Meanie, sadistic bastard, ass hole."

Kyuubi slowly let him go and was relieved to see that he wasn't going to move to attack the wolf. Itachi kept a hold of Sasuke as his growling had yet to subside. He felt bad for being the cause that these two weren't at speaking terms at the moment.

"I guess this wasn't such a good idea," said Itachi as Sasuke thrashed about a bit in his hold.

"Yeah you could have given me a warning that you were coming," said Kyuubi as he had a hand on Naruto's shoulder just in case he did try to attack again.

Kyuubi then got a questioning look on his face. "How did you know I was at home?"

"Well I did go to the café at first, but your friend told me that you were taking the day off with Naruto. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out somewhere or something."

"Well to bad! Kyuu and I are going out today!" said Naruto with a glare.

Itachi looked at Naruto then at Kyuubi.

"Yeah Naruto and I were just about to go out actually," said Kyuubi, "I would invite you to come with us, but seeing what happened a few minutes ago I'm not sure it's a good idea." He looked at the now glaring wolf hybrid.

"Well I could always go with you two and leave Sasuke at home," suggested Itachi. He was very eager to be with Kyuubi today.

"Don't you have work?" asked Kyuubi.

"That's later on tonight when I have to be part of the squad transferring Orochimaru"

At the mention of his name both hybrids growled. Kyuubi patted Naruto's hair in comfort. Itachi flicked Sasuke's nose making him yelp a little. He rubbed his nose and glared at the dark eyed raven.

"Ass hole that hurt"

"Hn."

"And I am not staying in your house all day with Mikoto! She'll try to fatten me up again," said the wolf with a small cringe.

Itachi smirked knowing that his mom would do just that. For some reason she had an obsession with stuffing people with her food.

"Kyuu! Let's go!" whined Naruto.

Kyuubi sighed as he felt Naruto start tugging on his arm. It was amazing how at times Naruto could be so mature then childish the next second.

"Well is it okay if Itachi and Sasuke come along?" he asked

Naruto scrunched up his face at the thought of the two joining them. Naruto at the moment didn't feel like seeing Sasuke at all for at least a year and Itachi, he was being cautious about him around Kyuubi since Kyuubi seemed to want to be friends with him after what happened to him.

"Naruto it's either they join us or no going out at all which will be okay with me."

Naruto groaned and stomped his way past the two at the door to the outside.

"I'll take that as a yes! Come on lets go," said Kyuubi pushing the two out of the way and closing and locking the door behind him.

Naruto had his arms crossed and an angry pout on his face as he waited outside for them to catch up. He wanted to spend the day with just him and Kyuu! Not with those two bastards coming along!

Kyuubi patted him on the head knowing how Naruto was feeling at the moment, but he knew that Itachi would just follow him around even if he told him to fuck off. Itachi can be a persistent bastard when he wants to be.

"Are you planning on using a car or are we just walking around?" asked Itachi.

"Hmm, I think we'll use the car to get to the city and then well just walk around and show Naruto around," said Kyuubi.

"Hasn't Naruto been here already?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, but he was only in the outside for about a day and I'm sure he didn't pay attention to his surroundings since he was trying to escape, also since we moved he didn't see much just our neighborhood."

Kyuubi unlocked the car doors letting everyone climb in. Naruto growled as he had to sit in the back seat with Sasuke since Itachi took the passenger seat. Naruto slumped in his seat and faced away from the wolf next to him. He would feel him look at him for a few seconds or more, but he ignored him concentrating on the scenery outside.

Kyuubi and Itachi were chatting about what they have been up to so far or what likes and dislikes had changed about them and sharing stories of their life so far.

"Oh my god did Naruto eat a lot!" said Kyuubi with a smile, "He was like a bottomless pit! I swear Iruka always cried when the second his wallet was full it was empty the next!"

Itachi smiled, he enjoyed being able to talk like this with Kyuubi once more.

"Kyuu!" whined Naruto "Stop telling stories about me!"

"Why? They are the most interesting and best stories out there! Like that time you got your head stuck between the gate bars at school!"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment remembering that day. He was trying to see if he could fit through the bars to get inside and get Kyuubi, but instead he got his head stuck. It was humiliating hearing the teens laugh as they waited for the fire department to come and get him out of there. He remembered seeing Kyuubi red faced as he looked embarrassed and at the same time looked like he wanted to laugh his ass off. When they got home Kyuubi told Iruka the whole story and he got smothered in hugs and was fussed over by the worried guardian.

"Shut the fuck up Kyuu! That was not funny!" he shouted hearing Kyuubi's laughter fill the car and some low chuckles from the other two.

Naruto pouted and turned to look out the window trying to drown out the laughter in the car.

"Dobe"

Naruto's ear twitched catching the whispered word. His eye started twitching as he tried to control himself from turning around and yelling at the raven next to him. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he is getting to him.

'_Just ignore the bastard Naruto probably then he'll get the message to go the fuck away!'_

"Naruto are you going to sit in the car glaring out of the window the whole time?" asked Kyuubi.

Naruto blinked and saw that the car was already parked and that everyone was already outside waiting for him to get out. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and scrambled out of the car with an embarrassed blush.

"Where you thinking to hard again Naruto?" asked Kyuubi with a playful smile and a poke to his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's pov<strong>

I pouted and pushed his hand away. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that we were in front of a huge mall. It was three freakin stories high! The one back in Suna was only one story and had few shops to begin with.

"Whoa" was all I could say.

"Hmm I see they added an extra floor to it since last time I was here" said Kyuubi.

"They did this five years ago since there was a lot of people shopping here since there are a lot of people living in Konoha so this added floor has more shops and a bit more space so it's not as cramped in there, but mind you you can get lost" said Itachi as they walked towards the entrance.

"Tch! Yeah right! There is no way I can get lost since I have my nose! But Kyuu might need to hold onto someone's hand so that he doesn't get lost"

Kyuubi glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what are we doing here?" I heard the bastard ask. The fucker was still next to me!

"Oh well I did pick this first place because I did need to get some shopping done," said Kyuu looking at him, " I was also thinking that you could show Naruto around while Itachi helps me around!"

"WHAT!" I shouted causing shoppers to stop and look at us.

"Naruto be quiet!" scolded Kyuubi. "I think this is a good idea since it's almost impossible to shop with you so I thought it would be better if you walked around the mall with Sasuke."

I looked at him with disbelief that he would leave me with the Teme that I was still mad at what he had done! Not to mention I was still wary about that Itachi guy being around Kyuu.

"Naruto you have your cell phone right?" asked Kyuu

"If he doesn't Sasuke has his," said weasel face

"Okay so well call you when we are finished and well tell you where we will meet!"

I watched them separate from us and disappear within the sea of people. I was not happy about this and I'm sure my droopy ears and tail are showing it. I'm pretty sure Kyuu planed this! That fucker!

"Oi, are we just going to stand here the whole time"

I turned around to glare at the wolf teme next to me. "Listen Teme I don't need you to show me around so why don't you go with Kyuu and your _MASTER _while I look around this place!"

I almost smirked seeing the heated glare aimed at me.

"Itachi is not my _master _as you put it and I would like it if you stopped being an angry idiot!"

I growled "How could I not be angry with the stunt you pulled! That is messing with my emotions you Bastard!"

I'm pretty sure we were drawing a crowd with my yelling, but I don't give a fuck at the moment.

"I was helping Itachi! It's not like I could have gone up to you and said 'hey! Naruto I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but right now I'm acting as a distraction so Itachi can sneak in without you noticing!' You wouldn't have let him in if I said that!"

"Damn right I wouldn't that bastard doesn't deserve to be friends with Kyuubi! Do you know how many nights I'd wake up to here him crying because his supposed best friend was only using him? How insecure he became and withdrawn from people because he wasn't sure if their intentions were right towards him? I was there picking up the pieces helping him out and trying to get him out of protective shell! Oh and on top of that I had to deal with my own insecurities! How do you think I felt being in some place new without you with me? I was scared and I had no idea what to do! I would always wish that you were there with me since you seemed to know what to always do and make of the situation! I mean you're smart! And I'm not! There were times when no one was around that I would let out a few tears wishing that you were right there with me! By my side! But what do I get when I see you again? Some lie and hurt feelings! That's what! So sorry if I'm not a bastard like you who can brush anything off like it doesn't hurt!"

I was huffing at the end of my rant. I felt the tears in my eyes pushing to come out, but I didn't let them. I won't let the bastard see me cry.

He looked at me shocked at what I had said. He seemed to look sad and regretful. I didn't want to see that look I didn't want him to see me like this. So I ran away from him.

"NARUTO!"

I ignored his shout as I ran through the crowd not caring where I went just as long as I was somewhere where he couldn't see me like this. Somewhere where I could calm down and be away from him for the moment.

I had finally stopped running having escaped the immense crowds. I was leaning against a white wall in a hallway that contained the restrooms. I had no idea where I was but I was glad that I had gotten away from him. I sighed as I felt some of my tears escape me and fall down my check. God I feel so stupid! Why did I have to shout all of those things!

I sighed as I slowly slipped down to the ground and curled my tail around me. I lowered my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I don't know why buy I feel really miserable right now.

"That was quite a show you put on there blonde"

"Huh?" I looked up to see who was there. I thought I was alone.

"Hi!" he said smiling cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Pov<strong>

Fuck! How could I have lost him? Shit! Now what am I going to do?

I sighed as I walked around keeping my head up in case if I see golden hair and red fox ears. I was still a little shocked from Naruto's earlier outburst. I feel like shit after what I heard what he said. I had no idea that I really hurt him with what I had done.

I sighed and pushed my hair back in frustration at not being able to find him. I was thinking about calling him, but I don't have his number I also don't know if he even has his phone! I guess I have no choice I'm going to have call Itachi so that he could tell Kyuubi what happened. I am not looking forward to seeing a raging red head come at me ready to kill.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Itachi's number and waited for him to answer his cell. I taped my foot impatiently.

"_Sasuke what's wrong?"_

"Well nothing besides the dobe missing" I said.

"_What?"_

I'm pretty sure that was Kyuubi that yelled. I heard some rustling from what I'm sure is Kyuubi snatching the phone from Itachi.

"_What do you mean he's missing you little shit!"_

I scowled not liking being called a little shit. "Well we were about to go explore when Naruto had a little emotional outburst and ran off"

"_WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"_

I gulped feeling the anger and killer intent from the phone. "We got into a little fight over what happened that day in the café and he told me how I really hurt his feelings, I'm pretty sure he was about to cry which is why he ran off" I said with regret in my voice for what I had done.

It was quiet on for a moment when then I heard Kyuubi sigh.

"_Don't worry I'll call him on his cell then well get him. Come over to the food court where standing by it near the fountain"_

"Okay I'm going" the food court was on the second floor and thankfully I'm close to the escalator.

I hung up my cell and pocketed once more. While I was slowly getting higher I groaned as I saw all the people in here. It's going to take forever to find Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto pov<strong>

"You know you're a real jerk!" I shouted at the raven in front of me.

He just smiled that weird smile of his. He's been smiling like that since I met him!

"And your dick is small you know that?" he countered.

I growled feeling my checks redden and my tail puff out behind me.

"Sai! You ass hole!"

The bastard just kept smiling! I just knew there was something wrong with him the second I saw him. Sai looked as strange as his personality. Sai was very pale like ghostly pale! He had dark eyes and hair. He was a wolf hybrid. He wore a shirt that didn't even reach his stomach leaving it exposed and tight skinny jeans with it. The bastard looked just like Sasuke-teme.

"You know your pocket is glowing" Sai said pointing to my pants pocket.

"Why are you looking down there in the first place?" I questioned fishing out my cell.

"I was trying to see if you had a dick"

Grr. So help me I will kill him if he doesn't shut the fuck up!

I flipped my phone open

"What!" I shouted.

"_DON'T YOU WHAT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

Uh oh it was Kyuubi and he sounds mad.

"K-kyuu! Uh hey! Whats up?"

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"_

I quickly looked around to see where I was and honestly I had no idea where I was. I passed a quick glance at Sai to see that he was looking at me with curiosity. Finally! Some form of emotion!

"_Naruto!"_

Oh! Right Kyuu!

"Uhm uh I don't know" I answered nervously.

I heard Kyuu sigh. _"Well do you know what floor you are on?"_

"No"

"_Then go find out!"_

I squeaked quickly running out of my hiding place and looking around for a map of the mall.

"What are you doing dickless?"

I quickly turned around and glared at Sai.

"I'm looking for a map dipshit!"

"_Naruto? Who are you talking to?"_

"Some bastard that I found" I answered him.

"Were on the third floor" said Sai from next to me.

"Oh I'm on the third floor Kyuu" I had no idea that I ran all the way to the third floor.

"_Well we are on the second floor by the food court do you think you can make it down here or do you want us to go get you?"_

"I can make it there on my own!" I shouted. I'm not some little kid that needs his parents to come for him.

"_If you say so well be waiting here"_

He hung up and I looked at the time and saw it was only been an hour since we got here.

"You should have had them come and get you since your mentally challenge dickless"

"Can you stop calling me that!"

I shouted stomping away from him. My ears twitched from hearing him walking with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked glaring at him.

He smiled at me "Just making sure that you don't get lost again"

"I don't need you to baby sit me! So go away!"

He arched an eyebrow at me "are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Oh then you do know the escalator is that way" he said pointing in the opposite direction we were walking in.

I grumbled as I turned around and walked the right way. The bastard won this time!

I looked around the crowd trying to find long red hair, but it was hard considering my height. Fuck! I hate being short!

"Do you want me to lift you up?" asked Sai

"No I don't! I can see fine!" I shouted feeling a small blush on my checks.

Fucking tall bastard! I hate tall people!

"Who are you looking for?" he asked passing a sweeping look over the crowd.

I pouted "a red headed male with, a tall guy with long black hair in a ponytail, and the duck butt."

"Ah the 'teme' you yelled at earlier" he said looking through the crowd once more. "Found them"

"Where?"

He pointed to some direction. I quickly grabbed him and dragged him towards the direction he pointed to. I finally saw the red hair of Kyuubi and the long black hair of Itachi's.

"Kyuu!" I shouted waving with my other hand.

Kyuubi quickly turned around and a look of relief passed through his face.

"Naru!"

I quickly ran to him expecting a big emotional moment at our reunion.

"BAKA!"

I yelped as his fist made contact with my head making me face plant on the floor.

"Kyuu! That hurt!"

"That should teach you not to run off!"

I pouted from my spot on the floor.

"I thought you would be lost in here forever! I was fucking worried Naruto! Don't you ever run off like that again!"

"Hey I'm fine besides I had Sai with me!" I indicated the spot next to me.

"Uh Naruto there is no one next to you"

"Huh?" I looked to the spot next to me to see that Sai wasn't there. "Sai? Sai you ass hole where did you go?" I shouted making some people glare at me.

I looked around in the crowd thinking he got lost in the sea of people.

"Naruto who is Sai?" asked Kyuubi looking at me with concern.

"Sai is some wolf bastard that found me and stayed with me and annoyed the shit out of me" I said while still looking for him. "He kind of looked like the teme except much paler and weirder"

"Okay well he probably had to go already so how about we get a bite to eat?" said Kyuubi pulling me towards the food court.

"Tch! Bastard leaving without saying anything" I grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter if not i'm sorry! :( this is part one of their day out the next chapter will be part two! I'm gonna have Naruto and Sasuke make up in the next one!<strong>

**Please fav and review!**


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was grumbling to himself as they walked out of the mall and into the parking lot to get to Itachi's car. He was a bit peeved that Sai had disappeared like that from him. The other three in the group were starting to think that he was crazy since they didn't spot a hybrid that fits Naruto's description. Kyuubi was even starting to throw worried looks at him thinking his poor little hybrid has developed some mental issues making him imagine up someone that clearly wasn't there.<p>

Kyuubi sighed as he believed he might have done something wrong when raising the fox hybrid. There could also be the chance that Naruto made up such a character because he hasn't really made or had any friends besides Gaara. It is pretty difficult for hybrids like Naruto to make friends with other hybrids since they mostly consist of the non-human talking breed. It also doesn't help that Naruto would get into fights because of his short temper.

Naruto noticed the worried looks Kyuubi kept sending his way which made a tick start to form in his eye.

"Can you stop that! I'm not crazy all right!" he snapped "I did see him and he was standing next to me! The ass hole probably ran off somewhere without saying anything."

"Are you sure Naru?" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes I'm sure! Now stop looking at me like I'm crazy" Naruto's tail started swishing in annoyance.

"Well where do you two want to go next?" asked Itachi.

Kyuubi stumbled a bit having forgotten that Itachi and Sasuke where with them.

"Well how about we go to the Park! I'm sure Naruto would like to see it!" said Kyuubi.

One of Naruto's ears perked up at the excitement in Kyuubi's voice at the thought of going to the park.

"Whats so special about the park?" he asked.

"It's one of the biggest parks in the city," answered Sasuke having been silent this whole time, "there are lots of play grounds around and fields to play in. there is also a huge two story carousel in the middle of the park. There is where Konoha holds most of its festivals."

Naruto was intrigued now. Maybe the park would be fun and maybe he could see what the heck a carousel was.

"Okay lets go!" he said.

Kyuubi nodded and they all piled into Itachi's car and drove towards the park.

* * *

><p>As soon as the car found a parking space in front of the park Naruto dashed out and ran out into the amazingly green grass. Kyuubi quickly unbuckled and ran right after him.<p>

"Naruto! you little bastard get back here!"

Naruto laughed as he ran around trying to see the entire park. Kyuubi finally caught him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Baka! Listen when I tell you something!"

"Come on Kyuu! You know that'll never happen" he said with one of his widest grins.

Kyuubi sighed already getting the feeling that this was a bad idea already. He could just see him getting lost and the park was a huge place.

"Kyuu! Kyuu! I want to go see the 'Carsoul' or whatever it's called!"

Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's childishness. "It's called a carousel and well get on as soon as the slow pokes catch up to us."

Naruto looked to see the ravens walking at a leisurely pace towards them. "Well they sure are taking their sweet as time. HEY HURRY YOUR ASSES UP!"

Mothers turned to glare at the two as they covered their children's ears. Kyuubi blushed and apologized for Naruto's behavior. He smacked Naruto on the head making him whine.

"Don't shout curse words out in public baka! There are families around!"

"So? I bet over half of these kids know what they are and what sex is already!" **(A/N: Seriously what is up with little kids and swearing all the time? What happened to our youth! T^T I blame bad parenting! :[)**

Naruto grumbled some more as the other two finally caught up to them so that they may continue on. Naruto's head swiveled left to right and eyes shifted in all directions just to see what was all around him. He watched as little kids ran around playing ball or tag, Kids sliding down slides or swinging on the swing sets with their mothers pushing them with a smile.

They stopped at some points to play on the playground equipment for a bit at Naruto's request. Kyuubi would push him on the swings or chase him around the jungle gym or slide down the slides with him.

Itachi and Sasuke were content on just watching the two and not join such childish activates. Kyuubi and Naruto frowned at the two just standing there and not joining in on the fun. They then both grinned mischievously and out of sight of the other two. The two were unprepared when the red head and fox tackled them into the bark filled playground then ran off before they could get yelled at. Sasuke growled as he got up and gave chase to the fox. Itachi smiled and followed his example and chased after the red head.

Once they finally caught the two they dragged them back over to the playground as they squirmed in their grasps. They both grabbed a handful of bark and dumped it over their head and got some in their clothes. With their revenge done they let them go and watched as they shook out the pieces of bark from their hair and clothing.

They then resumed their walk towards the carousel since it was going to be dark soon. Itachi and Sasuke had a job to do tonight so they had to get there quickly and then get back to the car so that they can drop the two back home and continue their outing another day.

Naruto gaped in aww as they stood before the carousel. Naruto's ears listened as the music played and the children on the ride laughed in merriment at the spinning ride. He watched as the ride spun with its passengers going up and down on their chosen steeds with big smiles on their faces. On the first level of the ride is where most of the younger children rode with a parent or two riding with them. On the second level Naruto could see the older kids with the occasional adult couple riding on the animals.

Naruto was so excited to get on he was bouncing in place. It was a good thing the line to ride wasn't very long. Kyuubi smiled seeing the little fox's excitement to get on.

"Naruto here you give this to the guy to let you on the ride" he said handing him a gold coin with an imprint of the carousel on it and of the city on the back.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the coin then back at the ride. Naruto almost gave out a cheer as the ride finally stopped to let on the next load of passengers on. The line moved up, a bit to slowly for Naruto, and when he finally got to the front he quickly handed his token to the operator and ran to the ride wanting to get on the second level of the ride.

Kyuubi and Itachi chose to get on the first level since it seemed that the top was full. Sasuke had made it to the top level and found an untaken horse and got on it even though he knew he must look ridiculous sitting on it. He had hoped to be able to see Naruto from where he sat, but it seemed it was no luck since Naruto was sitting on the other side on a lion.

Naruto bounced in his seat impatiently waiting for the ride to start. Naruto yelped a bit as the ride gave a small jolt and started to move forward. He clasped on tightly to the pole that went through the lion he sat on as it started to move up and down. He started to feel a little nervous being on a moving ride a couple of feet far from the ground. He tried to not look down as he thought of how he could fall off and die or at least hurt himself.

"You know if you're scared I'm sure they'd let you off"

Naruto twisted his head around at the sound of the voice. Sai was sitting right there next to him on the white tiger sitting back wards leaning against the pole casually. Naruto scowled at the wolf.

"Bastard! Where were you!"

"You shouldn't cuss when young ones are around to hear dickless or they'll pick up your nasty habit"

"Oh and like you calling me dickless is any better!"

Sai just smiled not answering him.

"Thanks to you they think I made you up and I'm crazy!"

"I'm sure they already thought you were crazy Naru-chan"

Naruto blushed angrily "Bastard don't call me that! Why would you even call me that?"

"Well you told me not to call you dickless so I decided to call you Naru-chan"

Naruto growled and decided to ignore him. He was not going to let him ruin his fun. Naruto relaxed more into his seat as he felt the small breeze that passed through his face. He even started to smile a bit and giggle.

"It's so strange that such a simple ride can make one happy"

Naruto turned to look at the wolf next to him. He was a little worried seeing the expressionless face on his companions face as he watched the people behind them smile and laugh. Given that the only expression he saw on the wolf was an empty smile, but this facial expression made him shiver in a bad way.

"Humans truly are such simply minded beings even the simplest of things can amuse them."

Naruto frowned not liking what Sai said. It sounded like it held contempt for the people that were enjoying themselves. Naruto stared at Sai even as the ride ended and people started to get off to let others on. When Sai dismounted his tiger Naruto snapped out of it and looked around to see people already getting off. He quickly got of his lion and walked next to the other. They both descended the stairs not looking at the other.

"Naruto you must understand what I'm saying at some level even if you can be as simple minded as them," said Sai.

Naruto scowled at him knowing that he insulted him, but not really knowing what he means.

"Humans are stupid and like all stupid things in nature they will be erased"

Naruto frowned "What are you talking about bastard?"

Naruto turned to look at him, but all that was left was an empty spot.

"Sai you fucker stop disappearing dammit!"

"Naruto why are you yelling?" asked Kyuubi.

Naruto scowled as he pointed to the spot next to him. "Sai was right here, actually he was on the ride with me when he started saying some weird shit and then he disappeared"

"Naruto you're making me think we need to go see a doctor" said Kyuubi.

Naruto groaned and stomped past Kyuubi. He didn't feel like dealing with anything anymore and just wanted to go home and forget he ever meet that ass hole named Sai.

* * *

><p>Kabuto looked up from his work when he heard the creak of the door signaling Sai's return. His brows furrowed in annoyance as the pale hybrid entered with that empty smile on his face.<p>

"And where have you been?" asked Kabuto as he returned to work.

Sai walked towards the sofa located on the far wall and plopped himself down on it.

"I just wanted to take a look around the city," answered Sai.

Kabuto glanced at him before going back to what he was doing. "You know you were cutting it close seeing as it was almost time to get him"

"Hmm, why do we need to get him again?" asked the hybrid.

Kabuto sighed as he stood up from his spot. "We need master Orochimaru so that we may continue his plan and hopefully make a better version of you" he threw a glare at his failed experiment and walked out of the room.

Sai didn't seemed like he cared about what Kabuto said as he starred up at the ceiling of the newly rented apartment they are currently occupying. Sai didn't mind that he thought that way about him since he has similar, but much more hate filled thoughts about the silver haired man.

'_He is but a human whose opinions and thoughts do not matter' _thought Sai as his smile dropped, _'he may think I am a failure, but he fails to see I'm perfect' _

A big grin stretched his face as his eyes slowly opened to reveal what should have not been there.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the containment vehicle that was being used to transport the crazed scientist, Orochimaru. Itachi kept his focus on the road and their surroundings. They needed to be cautious in case one of Orochimaru's followers came out of nowhere trying to break the scientist free. It has almost happened before actually. A girl with hot pink hair tried to bust him out of jail, but failed and cursed the whole time they dragged her handcuffed towards the women's prison to hold her for questioning. Itachi was one of the unfortunate officers who had to drag her out of there. That girl sure knew how to punch.<p>

"There seems to be no one else or thing around here besides us" said Sasuke as he looked around.

Itachi arched a brow "Isn't that good? That means we'll have no trouble getting Orochimaru there"

"No, don't you understand? There is no one or _thing _around here. Usually I would see movement in tress from animals"

Itachi became more alert with Sasuke's words. "So what do you think is out there" he asked as he looked to the sides of the road.

"I don't know" Sasuke's eyes focused on a spot, "but I'm sure we are about to find out"

There were squeals from tire vehicles as the ones in front of them all pushed down on their breaks.

"Shit" cursed Itachi as he unbuckled and got out of the vehicle with his hand hovering close to his gun holster.

Sasuke got out of the car with his lips pulled out in a snarl and his eyes red from his power the sharingan. Sasuke's eyes darted up as he caught movement from the night sky.

"Up there!"

Itachi looked up only to see a strange creature. It was a huge bird only it was all white like a sheet of paper with black lines defining its figure. The bird screeched down at them making them cover their ears.

"Help!"

Itachi looked towards the front to see other white creatures but the ones ahead of them looked like lions and tigers. One of the lion creatures and flipped over a patrol car and was stalking its way towards the trembling officers.

"Shit!" he cursed once again. "Sasuke! Take down that bird while I help the other officers!"

Sasuke nodded and jumped on top of the patrol car then onto the containment vehicle just as the bird flew down to claw at it.

Itachi ran towards the other officers with his pistol out and raised.

"Are you all idiots! You all have guns pull them out and use them!" he commanded.

That seemed to shake some of them out of it as they all moved to pull out their weapons while trying not to shake in front of the beasts.

Sasuke smirked as his sharingan allowed him to see the bird's movement in slow motion. His body moved quickly to slash down the bird. His claws tore down the birds belly hoping to make it bleed to death. Sasuke's eyes widened as a second latter the bird blew up in a spray of black substance. As the monsters smell hit his nose he then knew what it was.

"ink"

"Ready! Fire!" shouted Itachi shooting at the tiger in front of him.

The officers next to him unleashed a barrage of bullets into the lions and tigers around them. Once the bullets hit the beasts they all did the same thing as the bird and fell apart into puddles of ink.

"what?"

"what happened?"

Itachi looked confused at what had happened to the beasts.

"Itachi! they're made of ink!" shouted Sasuke.

Itachi nodded as he turned to look at the puddle before them. He took a few steps forward when the ink puddles started to shift. He stood still as he watched the puddles move and started to take shape once more.

Sasuke saw what was happening and turned to look at the puddle that was once the bird. It was doing the same as the others, but it looked like it was taking two forms than the original one that it was.

Itachi cursed as the number of beasts had doubled than what it was last time, but the only other thing that changed was that they looked smaller than last time.

"It looks like if we keep shooting them down they'll keep multiplying," he said.

Orochimaru sat inside his containment unit with his eyes closed and a small smirk on his face. He could hear the small thumps that hit the vehicle he was in and the frustrated curses of the men outside as Kabuto's little pets caused them trouble.

"Hnn, if they were my creations their blood would have been spilt long ago" he said with a grin on his pale face.

Sasuke growled in anger as the once big bird was now a millions of smaller little birds surrounding him and annoying him. He tried to slash at them, but would only miss since his vision would be blocked by others.

"Will you little fuckers stop multiplying!"

Itachi huffed as he jumped out of the way of the now cat sized tigers and lions. This was getting tiresome and fast. Three of his men were already down with injuries and the other five were barely faring well.

'_if this keeps up well all be cat food'_

Sasuke growled as he finally reached his breaking point.

"That's it you little shits!"

He took a huge intake of air expanding his chest and then exhaled unleashing a stream of fire. The millions of little birds all became incinerated by his angry flames. When the flam ended he looked around to make sure that they were all gone. Sasuke smirked seeing that he successfully got rid of all the annoying little pests.

"Sasuke! A little help would be nice!"

Sasuke turned to see that Itachi wasn't doing so well. He quickly moved to them taking in a huge gulp of air once more. He blew out the fire evaporating all the beasts. Itachi sighed in relief now that the problem was taken care of. He turned to look at Sasuke with slight annoyance.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" he asked.

Sasuke blushed a little "Sh-shut up!"

Itachi smirked and turned to assess the damage. Many of the men were hurt and in need of medical attention. Some vehicles were damaged and one was flipped over. His eyes passed over everything when his eyes widened looking at the transport vehicle holding Orochimaru.

"Shit!" he shouted running towards the vehicle.

Sasuke seemed to get what Made Itachi curse and ran behind him. Itachi saw that the back was damaged from the creature's attacks. He was about to unlock the door when it just fell down by one touch he looked at the door then inside only to frown and curse at their luck.

Orochimaru was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooong time! I hope you're all not mad hehe ^^; Anyways I haven't updated because I've been busy with school and such then my finals came and I unfortunately failed one of them. I almost bawled my eyes out right there in front of my teacher when she gave me one more chance to make it up! Oh by the way I'm in culinary School if you didn't read my profile so this was a baking final. I was so glad that she gave me a chance and I passed! Any ways this showed me that I need to really focus more on school so updates might not be happening quickly or at all. If I do stop updating all together then I'll make sure to post it up in an AN to let you all know.**

**Again I am sorry, but school needs to be my top priority right now.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
